(Please) Don't Read This Journal
by BlytheHasFreckles
Summary: The terrible teen years have hit and the gang's beginning to notice some physical and emotional changes in themselves during the start of high school! With these changes comes Phineas's biggest challenge yet: surviving the awkwardness of adolescence! Climb inside the minds of our favorite Danville citizens as they endure the agony of heartache, growing pains, and shameful secrets!
1. Phineas rambles

**Hello, readers! (However few of you there are... five? Six, maybe?) Welcome to my very first PnF fan fiction story! I'm not really a new author on this site, but I'm new to this particular forum.**

**First off, I'd like to thank you for being nice enough to click on my story. I know this may seem like any boring old overdone "dear diary" submission, but it's not, I promise! You're in for a combination of humor, randomness, breaking of the fourth wall, and a sprinkle of romance as well. ;) Believe or not, this story WILL have a plot line. Shocking, right? I know!**

****All characters are around fifteen years old, except for Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy who're about twenty.**

**I hope you guys like my little story. :)**

**WARNING: This first chapter is extremely random, but chapters following it will (hopefully) make more sense!**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT FORTUNATE ENOUGH TO OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (That is why my life is as boring as it is.) That privilege belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. And Disney.**

**Reviews are super appreciated, but please be civil. Thank you!**

**-Blythe**

* * *

_January 14th_

_Phineas:_

A woman who lived down the street told me one time that she had a wart in her armpit.

Did I know this woman? No. She said she was from Alaska, but Mom didn't believe her - she was really tan and knew too much about bird watching, apparently. Candace didn't like her because she fed squirrels. She was really a nice lady in actuality, just a little on the strange side.

When I was younger, I heard that she'd gotten arrested for attempting to steal baking soda from a gas station. Before that happened, we'd go over to her house and drink really sweet ice tea on saturdays while her and Mom chatted. Can a person even get arrested for stealing baking soda? Also, why would a person even steal baking soda anyway? What could be so important that a person would need to shoplift a box of Arm and Hammer baking soda? So many questions... All I can say is that she was at one point wearing handcuffs - she had bruises from them on both of her wrists. Perhaps I was too young to remember the story and my mind is making things up. I don't remember much about the lady, but I remember that wart under her armpit (unfortunately)...

Speaking of warts, I once knew this girl when I was about seven years old who had a wart on the back of her left shoulder that she named Phillip. She said Phillip bled sometimes when her skin got really dry. I thought this was funny and laughed, but I don't think she was joking when she told me this; she looked at me all serious and made me feel bad by saying all the freckles on my skin will turn into ugly bumps. I didn't speak to her much after that. I also don't recall ever having freckles in my life...

Wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry, I should've started off explaining why I'm writing all of this!

I got a new journal for my birthday and I didn't want to disappoint Dad by not writing in it. I've actually been given several journals in my life, but this one has my name printed in golden cursive on the front and I think Dad put a lot of time and thought into giving it to me so I'd like to use it. If there were no lines and the pages were wider, I'd be using this for blueprint drafting. Oh well. I suppose nothing's wrong with a little journalling every now and then, huh? I heard it can be very therapeutic for stress; Ferb journals all the time. It's probably why he's always so calm.

* * *

Back to journalling...

Right now, my classmates and I are just taking a short break from reading a play by Arthur Miller while my teacher makes copies of ACT II at the Xerox machine. During the time he's been gone, we've discussing unimportant things like whether or not a tree makes sound when it lands in the forest while no one is around to hear it and Buford's new braces. Also, it appears that the girl sitting diagonal from me is joking with her friend about swapping children when they grow up. I don't know how this came about and it's none of my business, but they're being pretty loud about it. What a strange thing to overhear. By the way they're talking about it, it sounds like they're actually considering it. I don't know if I'll ever understand girls.

Now I'm trying to find something helpful to do. All my homework's done, but for some reason, I can't seem to focus on anything. I think I'm just going to journal about whatever passes through my mind.

* * *

Isabella's wearing navy blue today... She doesn't wear bows anymore. She's graduated to ribbons and ponytails every day, but she told me nothing's really changed. Her hair has gotten _really_ long! She keeps saying she's going to cut it really short, but I hope she doesn't. I like her with long hair.

Well - I don't _like_ her...

No, wait... I DO like her... just not like you think. Hold on, that came out wrong; what I mean to say is that I'm not pursuing her. Whoa! No, no, no that sounds possessive! I'm not a possessive person and I wouldn't be possessing her even if I was! Not to say that she's not desirable, because she definitely is! It's just that she...

What am I even talking about?

I'm erasing this. Wait, I can't. Permanent ink. I'll just scribble it out.

* * *

My shoes have a hole in them and I've been prodding at the soles for the past fifteen minutes. Don't you hate it when you find a problem with just one part of your clothes, yet you just can't seem to stop poking at it? I HATE that. It's almost as bad as when you find a loose string from fabric in your shirt and can't help but pull on the thread and unravel the stitching bit by bit. Even when you've nearly undone the entire thing, the problem doesn't go away. It is that it's always going to bother you. It's going to be sitting like empty mass in the back of your head, nagging you until you have no choice but to take that article of clothing off. Usually I don't have pet peeves, but this is something that really annoys me. I wonder if I could build something that would rid the world of this problem...

On top of this mundane annoyance, my stomach is making unusual noises. Sometimes when I'm hungry, I think of starfish. Weird, right? I wonder how they eat. Do they just, like...soak up their food? They don't really have mouths, so how does that even happen? I read somewhere that they vomit up their stomach to absorb nutrients surrounding them. Can you imagine if humans did that every mealtime? Gross.

Did you know you can own your very own pet starfish? Yeah, it's a thing, actually. You can own your very own Chocolate Chip Starfish, but the downside is that you can't put any other fish in that tank or it'll eat them. You also have to make sure its tank stays at a certain temperature or it'll whither away, true story. Very complicated creatures.

* * *

I'm failing miserably at this journalling thing. Let's talk about something else.

Hmm...I feel like building a house. I was reading about the tutor houses in the late english renaissance. Wouldn't it be interesting to build one of those? It seems relatively easy. It was in the early days of modernized architecture, so the structured foundations of each house depended solely on what the building would be used for. In most cases, the more solid villas were built as townhouses and community usage, therefore the constructed foundations were more complicated than the usual housing facility. I read that in a science magazine that was centered around the evolution of machinery.

If Ferb and I decided to build a tutor house, I wonder what we'd be doing in it? We might use it as a community house or a barn for a day or so. However, I don't want to build the tutor house without modern day machinery. When the gang and I built that small town in the backyard with primitive tools a few summers ago, it was terrible. It took forever to get rid of that termite problem.

Gosh, I love engineering. If I wasn't so young, I swear I'd be a professional engineer. (But hey, that's never stopped me before!)

* * *

I do not understand why girls wear leggings. They look downright uncomfortable. Isabella looks good in them, though. She's wearing them today, actually. Uh... Not that I was looking. I wasn't looking. I mean, I looked, but not for the reason you think. ...nevermind.

Darn. Now I wish I hadn't written that in pen...

* * *

There is a mysterious stain on my left shoe. I'm pretty sure it's old gum, but it's making me a little nervous. Last time I had a mysterious stain it was on the cuff of my jeans and it looked like a wad of gray gum I got from walking around the city. I must've been stepping on the bottom of my pants or something. Nevertheless, I had to cut off the bottom of one side in order to rid myself of the gum. Boy, was that gross!

* * *

I just noticed: my entire class is super good-looking. Good for them. I like looking at handsome people.

* * *

If I sharpened my fingernails, would it makes me feel like I have cat claws? Imagine if I did that and went on a job interview. I don't think I'd get hired anywhere - especially places for small children. Do you think maybe catwoman sharpens her nails to look more cat-like? It'd make so much sense if she did, not that I'd want to be her... If anything, I think it'd be cooler to be Batman. That reminds me: I really ought to see The Dark Knight Rises. I heard it was good and I've recently developed an affinity for action and thriller movies.

* * *

I think the kid in front of me cut his hair again. He wears flannel a lot. He also smells like pears every day. Every time I yawn, it's as if I'm swallowing his cologne. It's kind of intoxicating and I don't know if that's a good thing.

* * *

How old is my teacher? I honestly have no idea - he's like one of those people who just never ages. Sean Connery is one of those people - the kind that never ages, I mean. Back in 1989, he was in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (the third movie in the Indiana Jones series) playing a supporting role of someone who was about sixty years old, yet thirty-four years later, he looks exactly the same! What is this tomfoolery?! Is Mr. Banar going to be like this?! Enigmas like these make my head hurt, but are actually interesting to imagine. I hope I age well.

Anyway, I seemed to have filled this entire page with ramblings. I miss summer when, instead of writing in a journal, I could put everything I'm thinking about into some kind of project. I suppose this could be a different type of project if I put a little enthusiasm into it, right? Maybe I could set a goal for myself and try to fill out the entire notebook! Yeah, that's it! I've never actually filled out an entire notebook before!

First, I think I'd better write something on the front to make sure no one reads this.

"DON'T READ THIS JOURNAL."

There. That should do it. Wait... that sounds a little rude...

"(Please) DON'T READ THIS JOURNAL"

That's better.

Alright, Journal, prepare to be filled! I know what I'm gonna do with you!

Hey, where's Perry? ... oh, right... I'm at school...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, ladies and gents! What do you guys think? **

**I will be responding to reader reviews, so hopefully you guys can give me suggestions on what I should write on in my updates!**

**Speaking of updates, I hope to write up chapter two by Tuesday night. Next, I'm writing for Isabella! :D (One of my favorites. Seriously, I love Izzy) **

**Stay tuned!**

**-Blythe**


	2. Isabella craves

**Hiya!**

**So I know I said I'd be updating by Tuesday night, but I was so happy about the positive response that I decided to update a bit early! You guys rock!**

**As I promised, this is my first Isabella journal entry. Be warned: this Isabella may still be the sweet and spicy gal we know and love, but she's also a little older. A****nd when we get older, we begin to have our own little fancies. Let's put it that way~ **

**Also, I'm changing the rating to "T" because... well, as many writers say, I'm paranoid! So don't be alarmed, ladies and gents! I'm not gonna go off the deep end, I'm just being safe (and also paranoid.)**

**I hope you like this next chapter. It'll shed some light on the relationship between the two main characters. Luckily, Izzy's not as scatter-brained as Phineas! XD**

****Reviews are appreciated, but please be civil!**

**More is on the way!**

**-Blythe**

* * *

_January 14th_

_Isabella's journal:_

_"Hi, I'm Isabella Flynn"_

_"Hello, my name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Flynn"_

_"I'm Mrs. Phineas Flynn"_

_"I'm Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro Flynn, so nice to meet you."_

_"Mrs. Flynn speaking. Who is this?"_

* * *

So many last names to choose from and after all these years, I_ still_ can't decide which of these I like the most!

I'll have plenty of time to choose which name I like best during this semester. We don't do much in this class, but I don't mind at all. I thank my lucky stars that I ended up in the same english class as Phineas! In the same room, sitting in a seat where I can see him. How serendipitous. Ah... that's Phineas's word: _serendipitous_. Even when writing it and reading it over, I can imagine him saying that word. _Serendipitous, serendipitous, serendipitous..._If only he were close enough to say that to me right now. Phineas sits two seats diagonally in front of me, but it feels like light years. I wish I could at least switch seats with the blonde girl who sits in front of me, but she doesn't stay awake long enough for me to ask her politely.

* * *

_3 Minutes later..._

I never really noticed this before, but Phineas is unexpectedly tall. Aside from Ferb, he might be one of the tallest guys I know. It came out of nowhere, too! It's hard to believe I was taller than him back when we were kids... I mean, I'm still tall now, but he seems to tower above me more and more every time I stand next to him!

Last year, he and his family had gone off to England to visit relatives for the last week of summer vacation and when he came back, it was as if he'd sprouted like some kind of rapidly growing beanstalk! It's hard to estimate his true height, but I'd say he's barely under six feet. I could be wrong, though... Ferb's probably always going to be the taller of the two, but Phineas is slightly more toned than him, I've noticed. Plus, Phineas's doctors say he's still growing.

See? Phineas told me that. He said it to me himself. Yeah, he tells me stuff, y'know~

_La la laaa~ _

I get so giddy when he tells me things nowadays; we may not get as much time to hang out due to school, but we'll hang out when we can. Whenever I find him in the hallway I try to spend a little time speaking to him before he gets to his class. It's not much time, but it's something. Also, we have lunch together, so I guess that's good. The problem with that is he spends lunch studying or doing work. We talk, but not really.

Oh, oh! Last week he called my house to ask for the homework he needed to make up and we ended up talking about greek mythology for a little while! It was probably a fifteen minute phone call, but I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night! Poor guy, he was so sick! I could barely hear him talk - his voice was so raspy! But raspy or not, I could've listened to him talk for hours...

Okay, Isabella. Get a grip on yourself. If you're not careful, you'll mess things up for- OH! He just looked at me weird! Hold on, I'm taking a moment to regain... Gosh, his skin was really flushed! is he mad about something? Did I scare him? Oh, great! Now I'm worried!

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Phineas:

_Isabella's wearing navy blue today... She doesn't wear bows anymore. She's graduated to ribbons and ponytails every day, but she told me nothing's really changed. Her hair has gottenreally long! She keeps saying she's going to cut it really short, but I hope she doesn't. I like her with long hair._

_Well - I don't like her..._

_No, wait... I DO like her... just not like you think. Hold on, that came out wrong; what I mean to say is that I'm not pursuing her. Whoa! No, no, no that sounds possessive! I'm not a possessive person and I wouldn't be possessing her even if I was! Not to say that she's not desirable, because she definitely is! It's just that she..._

_What am I even talking about?_

_I'm erasing this. Wait, I can't. Permanent ink. I'll just scribble it out._

* * *

Isabella:

Now he's aggressively scribbling something out in his notebook. I wonder what he's writing about...? I hope he isn't frustrated about anything... He looks so...focused!

Oh! He just sneezed! Gosh, even his sneeze is adorable!

Did I really just write that? Come on, Isabella! He's your best friend and you're being utterly ridiculous. Everything you've written in this journal entry so far has been about Phineas. You need to chill out. If anyone saw the things you write in this journal, they'd think you were obsessive and creepy! You need to find something else to write about. Seriously.

Hmmm... uhhh...

Oh, I got it! I'll tell you about this morning.

Today, Pinky and I went for an early walk around the neighborhood around six. I've never told anyone this, but sometimes Danville looks so amazing in the morning; the sun is huge and golden from behind the tri-state area border and the sky around it just seems to get swallowed up in color, especially around wintertime. If I wake up really early and finish getting ready for school, I never know what to do with myself, so I'll occasionally go for a brisk walk with Pinky and watch the sun come up. He's always so happy to oblige, naturally! I can never get his collar on fast enough!

However, the strangest thing happened: as soon as I let him off of his leash to play frisbee in the dog park, he disappeared behind a tree! I looked for him for a good half hour around Danville Park, hollering and calling his name until I gave up and went home. Ready for the really weird part? He was already home! He was eating breakfast in the kitchen as if nothing had happened! He's the amazing disappearing Chihuahua! We uninstalled the doggy door to our backyard last year (the hatch had broken and it was letting raccoons in the house...) yet he somehow magically appeared back in the kitchen by the time I got home! How is that possible? Sometimes I worry that I'm losing my mind. This must be how Candace feels...

Anyway, that was strange.

Sometimes I think about going and seeing a morning sunrise with Phineas; just the two of us talking and laughing like we used to. I think about how he'd probably go home after enjoying the view and invent a machine that keeps the sky looking like that whenever I wanted, like how he made that machine that created rainbows when he thought I said I had never seen a real rainbow before.

But I doubt he'd want to wake up that early just to see something as mundane as a morning sky. For all I know, he's probably seen several of them in many different parts of the globe that are 100 times better. Besides, things aren't like they were back when we were children. I mean, we haven't necessarily grown apart or anything... it just feels like we've been keeping things from each other since we started high school. There's a little wall between us and I'm not sure how it got there in the first place. I was warned about this, I suppose.

* * *

_3 minutes later_

My, my...just look at him sitting there all handsome and...triangular.

His hair grew in a little more and I love it when it's untamed and not evenly combed. It's so rebellious that way, y'know? It reminds me of a flame. I hope he doesn't cut it. Sometimes I like to watch him while we take tests - he does this really hot thing where he rakes his fingers through his hair all frustrated. It's makes his hair look all disheveled and wild. Plus, the way he does it is just so...I just...I...aye, dios mio...!

In case you were wondering: yes, I did just have to fan myself with notebook paper a little bit. Boy, I go crazy thinking about that hair of his... and I try even harder not to imagine how irresistible he'd look with a sexy five o'clock shadow... Oy vey...

* * *

The girl sitting next to me just asked me if I was having a panic attack from breathing so hard. I really need to stop writing about Phineas...and his features...

Resist the urge, Isabella. You are a fireside girl! No, not just any fireside girl - you're Isabella: the strong, independent Fireside Girl Troop leader of Troop 46321! You're Isabella, a strong, independent woman who can make her own money and her own decisions! I don't need a man! What woman needs a man anyway this day and age? I sure don't! I'm smart, I'm strong-willed, and I'm mature! I've liked the same guy for far too long! Why should I waste all of my time and energy waiting for some boy to realize my feelings when he's too clueless to even-

Ohhhhh~! ….he just did the hand-through-the-hair thing...

My eyelids are sweating.

* * *

_~Isabella Flynn~_

_~Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Flynn~_

_~Mrs. Phineas Flynn~_

* * *

Mr. Banar takes way too long making copies of things. I swear he left the room fifteen minutes ago and he's still not back! But hey, I don't mind. This means I'm given time to do what I want to do. (Though I don't really know what that is...)

Look at Phineas's shoulders. They're not too muscular, but they aren't boney either - they're toned, y'know? So are his arms. And his back...Oh, goodness, his back... I may not like being so far away from him, but I do appreciate getting the perfect view of his back!

* * *

Oh, oh! I have the funniest story! So remember how I told you about how he went away for a week at the end of last summer and came back tall? Well that wasn't the only thing that changed! When I went over to the Flynn-Fletcher house, he opened the front door and said, "Oh, hEy IsabellA!"

Hahaha! His voice was in limbo! It was teetering on the line between normal and downright squeaky! I tried not to laugh, but a little giggle slipped out and I think he got discouraged by that. He didn't talk much for the remainder of the night; in fact, I think Ferb was the chatter box during dinner, as hard as that is to believe! Both me and Ferb were trying so hard to conceal the elephant in the room. We tried not to laugh, but we'd get caught snickering whenever Phineas failed trying to say a full sentence without squeaking! Since then, I haven't seen really any significant changes in Phineas's voice. It didn't get too much deeper than it already was, but it was definitely not the same as it was when we were in grade school.

I remember when Ferb's voice changed drastically in the sixth grade. When his voice changed, he was the talk of the school for a little while; he began to sound like a full grown man as a twelve year old. No, Ferb still doesn't talk much - he never has and that hasn't changed, but it sure was a show stopper when his one-word answers suddenly became deep and mature. (More so than usual) The only thing I wonder is why people didn't see anything unusual about the depth of his voice when we were ten and he'd sing in that bass register every now and then. Am I alone on this? Surely SOMEONE found it a little out of the ordinary that a ten year old could sing in that register! He was an early bloomer, no doubt.

Speaking of Ferb, I can hardly believe he's in a grade higher than us - he got to skip a grade. For some reason, he decided to take all freshman courses during the summer between junior high and high school. We didn't know what came over him when he told us he'd be busy all summer. _"The heat has finally gotten to his head,"_ we all joked. Baljeet did the same thing, but we all saw it coming, so it came as no surprise to any of us. (Especially Buford)

Ferb's still in one of my classes, though (if P.E is even considered a class some of the time).

Just between you and me, I have a theory as to why he decided to skip a grade. You see, for nearly six years, he's been chasing after this one girl. She's a college junior now, I believe... As the natural ladies man he is, Ferb has a girlfriend every so often, yes... but he's been in hot pursuit of this _other_ girl for years! I think her name's Vanessa. I met her once when she travelled around the world with us, but I've never actually held a conversation with her. I don't know much about her other than the fact I can not - for the life of me - pronounce her name!

Poor Ferb. When we were celebrating our graduation from junior high, we saw her walking down the street hand in hand with another guy. Ferb is naturally silent, but he didn't say anything - not even a one-liner - for nearly a week after that. I can't say I blame him. If I saw Phineas walking down the street with another girl, I...

No. We mustn't think about that, Isabella. Phineas isn't into the whole dating scene anyway. I'm sure that if he did decide to make a move, it'd be for me. He'll come to his senses and realize that his perfect match has been living across the street from him this whole time. He'll see. ...Right?

Oh, oh, oh! He's smiling! I don't know what he's smiling about, but aw! He's making that really adorable face he makes when he's embarrassed to admit something. He must be writing about something that makes him happy.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Phineas:

_I do not understand why girls wear leggings. They look downright uncomfortable. Isabella looks good in them, though. She's wearing them today, actually._

* * *

Isabella:

Wow. I wish I could make him smile like that one day...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Game plan for next chapter: A combination of Isabella and Phineas's journalling drabbles. I might end the next chapter with a little of Ferb's journalling as well. **

**You guys have really been awesome! I never expected such a positive response! :D**

**Now, to answer a few questions: **

**Axis22:** Thank you! Since this story's plot centers around Phineas and Isabella, it will mostly be about them, but I will be rotating in stories between the other characters and their relationships as well. I'm expecting every chapter to begin with a journal entry from Isabella and/or Phineas and then perhaps end with something from other characters.

Also, I will be incorporating a third person narrative plot line to go WITH the journalling. It'll be a riot!

**Woodland5, 14AmyChan, and Whythis**: I actually so glad you think so! XD I was writing this thinking, "...oh my goodness, why am I not medicated?" and hoping for the best!

** .1895:** Sorry, but that's classified and a little too personal of a question..

**TheCartoonFanatic01: **Oh my gosh, thank you! :') I was so hoping I'd somewhat exceed newbie expectations, even if it was just by a decimal point! And as a response to your suggestion, I will absolutely be writing about Isabella's boy problems, how she deals with it and her frustrations with Phineas in my future updates. I know I touched on it lightly in this chapter, but there's a lot I have in store for the future!

And oh yes, there will be more hilarious Phineas ramblings here and there!

**Thanks again, everyone! I hope to update again by thursday! (But who knows... I might update early again~!)**

**-Blythe**


	3. Ferb yearns

**Hi guys! ****I was once again inspired by how awesome you guys are and decided once again to update earlier than my set deadline. Yay! :D**

**So now we're finally going to begin the basic plot line of the story! Hooray! Let the fun begin! ):D**

****JUST A SIDE NOTE: I made a poll on my profile so you guys can vote on which characters I should write journal entries for in addition to Isabella and Phineas! It would help me out if you all could let me know which characters you'd be interested in reading for the next chapter. I added about six or seven choices, but if you any of you would like to suggest a character outside of the choices I added, then you can inbox me or leave a comment. :)**

**Reviews are super appreciated, but please be civil! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Blythe**

* * *

_January 24th_

Phineas:

I used to think that New Hampshire was actually "New Hamster" until I got ridiculed by my second grade teacher. It's one of my more distant memories, but I remember almost everything about that moment; we had been discussing United States geography, which included states and capitals. I raised my hand when she pointed to the blank space next to Vermont and New York.

Okay, she didn't really laugh - more like snorted a little before correcting me: "That's _New Hampshire,_ Phineas, not _New Hamster._"

That sentence alone earned a classroom full of laughter, eventually causing me to sink into my seat with humiliation. It was the most embarrassing experience I can remember from that part of my life. No, it didn't traumatize me or anything like that, but it was one of the only times I've ever actually felt apprehensive about my own intelligence - and by a _teacher,_ no less...

Speaking of teachers, Mr. Banar hasn't been in class for days! There's a rumor circling around that he got fired, but no one knows why yet. Who would fire Mr. Banar? I don't think he's a bad teacher. I guess sometimes he has problems articulating his view on sensitive topics like the adultery portrayed in Arthur Miller's _The Crucible_ and emphasizes the wrong syllables in words like 'obligatory' and 'secretarial' from time to time, but that's nothing to get fired over at all. He hasn't even been here for that long! Then again, the whole idea that he supposedly got fired is just a rumor. I should never listen to rumors. He could just be taking some time off for personal reasons. It drives me crazy when kids make up stories just to start drama in other people's lives.

For class today, we have a new substitute teacher named Miss Rosenstone. She's really young for a teacher - I mean, she can't be over twenty three or twenty four! I guess she's an assistant teacher for the English department here or maybe some kind of intern... or maybe she's still in college and here because she's trying to earn her degree in teaching...

Well, whatever type of substitute she is, she's doing a good job disciplining the class! It's the strangest thing: all the other guys in this class who usually misbehave are suddenly being really attentive. She came in and sat down and the entire room quieted immediately. I wonder if she has a reputation of being strict on students or something? That would explain why everyone's being so rigid!

* * *

No, I was wrong. Miss Rosenstone isn't strict in the slightest! She seems like a very cordial young woman who is really passionate about being a teacher. Good for her - she's taking initiative about the direction of her life. Also, she seems to really like me! I have a feeling she warms up to people really easily because at one point, she sat on my desk while she taught the rest of the class about the comparison between _The Crucible_ and Joe McCarthy's widespread hysteria against communism subversions of the 1950's. She referred to it as 'The Witch Hunt.'

I find that this play's theme coincides with several others I've read outside of school. Kurt Vonnegut writes a lot about communism in his novels, but disguises some of the subplots with science fiction.

Oh! Miss Rosenstone is talking about that right now!

* * *

Isabella:

I'm not normally a hateful person. In fact, I pride myself on being accepting toward anything or anyone. It is, without a doubt, in my nature to keep an open mind about others rather than passing judgement. I don't make enemies, I don't hold grudges, and I try to be as patient as I possibly can when the situation calls for it...But alas, I have a shameful confession:

I _hate_ our new substitute teacher. There, I said it.

She makes me want to set fire to something important.

Urgh, just _look_ at her! Look at the way she's dressed! Her clothes are entirely too tight, the neckline of her blouse is too low, I can clearly see the design of her bra through her shirt and- wait a second! Who in their right mind would ever wear heels like that to work?! Those suckers must be six inches, at least! How can she even _stand up_ in those?! Boy, if my mom saw me wearing something like that, she'd flip!

Her attire isn't the only thing that makes me angry, though; it's her attitude, too! She's clearly laying it on thick for all the boys and they're just letting her do it! It's like they're putty in her hands! When she asks a question, she never calls on any of the girls. I feel completely discriminated against. This had better not continue.

Hmph. I bet her hair isn't even naturally blonde!

She's up to something, I tell you. She's trying to attract that kind of attention to herself _on purpose_! All the boys in this class nearly fell out of their seats when she walked into the room. Pigs. I can't believe I have to deal with this immaturity for the next three years... I should've taken summer classes so I could've avoided-

Oh my Gosh.  
She's. Sitting. On. Phineas's. Desk.

* * *

I just snapped my last pencil in half. Great. I didn't bring anything else to write with.

* * *

Ferb:

It's the feeling you get when someone else is holding something in their hands that is fragile and dear to you; an infant, a family heirloom, a priceless glass antique, an old photo, or even an insurmountable dream. It's the feeling of haste that crawls beneath your skin when you realize that the very thing you've been reaching for for so long is now within the clutches of someone who exemplifies every obstacle you've had to overcome for it. The cognizance of your dismal efforts eats away at you like an insoluble acid and, in that moment, it was as if you never even had the chance to keep yourself from feeling demoralized in the end.

That's the way it felt that day, seeing her fingers laced together with another man. It's funny how one could jump from dauntlessness to defeat in a matter of seconds, isn't it? What a cruel joke.

Forgive me for sounding dramatic, but I'm afraid that the feeling of abdication still fuels much of my decisions. The prime example of this is my inclination to graduate high school earlier as if to prove that the possibility of me doing so isn't as irrational as it's perceived. Though defying societal standards has never been out of the ordinary for me, I'd like to continue thinking that - in some way, however minimal - I'm in control of attaining at least one of my goals.

Perhaps it's fair to assume that in the days following that incident, I'd chosen to abandon my previous endeavors in order to move on the whatever goals had taken a backseat to them. My summer courses weren't a farce, in a positive light; propelling myself into a more advanced curriculum has done wonders for my post high school planning. I've discovered several different avenues to explore in the future and I've also determined that my interests lie in the engineering field. I've even considered the option of looking into working for the National Aeronautics Space Administration, otherwise known as NASA. In fact, I've already began developing my own prototype of a geostationary HM7B liquid hydrogen duel air compactor. If by some ridiculous instance my european origin prevents me from working for NASA, it won't be anything to cry over; after all, I've been to space a few times already. I just thought it would be cool if I could get paid for it...

Regressing back to my original point, I suppose I should stop thinking about her now. Experiencing the rejection might have actually helped my case; it might've set my priorities straight. I need to advocate for myself and concentrate on my future.

I'm not even upset about it anymore. It doesn't affect me in any way.

...

...and there I go, lying to myself yet again.

* * *

Isabella:

I feel bad about overreacting earlier about that substitute teacher. Sometimes I get a little ahead of myself when I'm overwhelmed, you know? I really had no right to say all of those horrible things about her like that. That was wrong. A fireside girl should be respectful of all women, no matter what they decide to wear. I should really learn to control my temper - I might end up saying or doing something awful if I don't.

Besides, she might have been dressing that way for a different reason. Maybe all of her clothes shrunk at the dry cleaners or her body's natural measurements make it hard to shop for professional looking clothes. Maybe she has a poor self image or lives in an apartment with dull lighting and can't see herself clearly in the mirror. Maybe she likes to pick boys to answer questions because she had a bad history with girls in high school...

…Or maybe I'm just being petty and jealous like I always am.

What is wrong with me? Why can't I just pipe down and be normal for once without constantly worrying that Phineas is going to disappear from my life? It breaks my heart to think about, yet I can't shake the feeling that it's going to happen one of these days! I'm not even that upset anymore about him not noticing my feelings for him - I'm just scared to death that I'm going to lose him as a friend. If I lose my head, I'm just going to keep pushing him away and that's the last thing I want to do.

I sat with him at lunch yesterday and he didn't even look at me the whole time I was there! I tried to talk to him, I tried sitting next to him, I tried looking over his shoulder to see what he was reading, and I even asked him what he was doing like I usually do. Know what happened? Nothing. Not a single word or movement. All I got from him was a look of discomfort - like I was bothering him or something. He looked like he wanted me to go away and it hurt.

It's not like he's choosing to be silent around everyone; I saw him talking to Cheyenne, the head cheerleader of Danville High School's cheer squad yesterday. He was all smiles for her, yet he didn't bother saying so much as a word to me. I don't understand!

And the way he looked at me the other day - his face looked so confused... I haven't seen him angry enough times to really know what that expression might look like on his face, but what if that was it? What if he was mad at me about something and I just missed the memo? Could I really be that insensitive that I forgot to apologize about something that might've hurt his feelings?!

Oh my Gosh! What did I do?! Think, Isabella, think...

Nope. Nothing... I honestly can't think of one thing I've said or done to him that might've brought this on. If silence is his way of pushing me away, then he's doing an awfully good job.

Oh Phineas... Why won't you tell me what's bugging you?

* * *

**Thanks, guys! I hope to update by Friday or Saturday! (But hey, I always end up writing a new chapter before my deadlines!)**

**So what do you guys think? Why is Phineas acting strange? Will Ferb move on from his heartache? What will Isabella do to get Phineas's attention? Stay tuned to find out! (I feel like a radio show host...)**

**Responses to chapter 2 reviews!**

**Pianoman5:** Oh my goodness! Thank you so much! :D It's a comfort to know that I'm doing okay for a first timer! And yes, I'm very much a fan of withholding the fluff for a little longer until I know it's completely necessary~ When the time finally comes for immense fluffiness, it becomes sacred to the reader!

**14AmyChan:** I guess it is! XD I'm a sucker for little incidences like that when one character doesn't know what's going on in the other one's head, yet the reader knows. Dramatic irony can be so cute. x)

**Whythis:** I know, right? Oh Izzy... she's hopeless. Teehee~

**TheCartoonFanatic01**: Thank you! I was hoping not to fall into the trap of spending too much time describing every square inch of a character... sometimes that tends to leave nothing up to the reader's imagination... And yes. Yes he does. XD

**Alright, ladies and gents! Stick around for the next chapter!**

**-Blythe**


	4. Vanessa aches

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank to all you guys who took the time to vote on my poll for this chapter's canon character! I appreciate it! Here are the results:**

**The winner is:** **Vanessa!**

**As promised, I devoted most of this chapter to Vanessa. Also, I threw in a little Buford. Why? Cause I love Buford, that's why. I do what I want. :P**

**Reviews are super appreciated, but please be civil! (And don't forget to vote for next week's canon characters!)**

**Hope you guys like it! **

**-Blythe**

* * *

_January 27th_

Buford:

Dear journal,

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
If you tell anybody that I like to write poetry,  
I'll rip every page outta you.  
Got it?

* * *

Vanessa:

You'd think that after being together for five years, Monty would know and understand the things that frustrate me instead of constantly doing them over and over again. We've been fighting a lot recently. This morning, we had our fourth fight this week. The only difference about this time was that it actually made me upset enough to cry and I haven't stopped. Anyone who knows me or has ever known me would understand how rarely I cry about things - it almost never happens.

It was another stupid fight about the whiteboard by the door to our apartment. I put it there so that he could let me know where he's going when he leaves suddenly without telling me. Monty works for O.W.C.A as their only human special agent, which means he's on call all the time during the day or night, so he's constantly coming to or from missions - even on holidays. I really don't have any problems with him leaving suddenly because I've gotten used to it by now, but all I ask is that he just let me know when he's leaving by dropping me a line or a text so that I know he's going to be gone for a while. It's not even a big deal!

Sometimes I get worried when I don't know he'd left. One time he came home after two days with a broken arm after being run over by some kind of machine or vehicle and I had to take him to the emergency room even though he kept insisting he was fine. I swear, sometimes men are so stubborn!

Anyway, since that incident I put that whiteboard next to the door in our apartment so he could write something short and quick like "out" or "brb" so I would know that he needs to break a date in order to save the day. This week, I finally decided that I was fed up with him skipping out without saying anything and it started a fight. I told him I was scared he would leave one day without telling me and disappear for too long, which might lead me to believe that somebody might've taken him or something bad might've happened to him. I said that the worst part is that I wouldn't know where he was.

Guess what he did when I said this? He flipped out at me, yelling that that was the point of being a secret agent. Urgh! I'm not an_ idiot!_ I know I'm not _supposed_ to know where he goes! I was basically telling him that I love him enough to worry about him and what did he do? He screamed at me, lecturing me about the 'duties of a full-time agent!'

But the part that made me the most upset was what he said during the last fight. It was awful. He turned to me and said, "If you don't understand, then that's too bad. We could end this and you could go back to dating all those shallow bad boys with no ambition. You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

God, it hurt so _badly._.. The way he looked at me before he stormed out left me sobbing on the kitchen floor for a good fifteen minutes. That's right, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was_ sobbing._

Why do I always fall for guys who end up pushing me away? Why can't I ever just find a guy who will hear me out and at least_ try_ to understand how I feel? It's like Monty cares more about his work than me - just like his father!

...Just like _my_ father.

Great, now I'm crying _again_. When did I become all emotional like this?

Urgh. Whatever.

I just wish that there was someone who would drop everything for_ me_ for once in my life! Is that too much to ask? Is that selfish? I want someone who will listen to what I have to say and not always interrupt to talk about their life all the time, trying to compare it to mine. It doesn't even have to be a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship! I just want a friend - a _true_ friend to rely on who keeps their promises and gives me space when I need it, but cares enough to ask what's wrong when I'm upset. I want someone who doesn't need to keep disappearing when we spend time together and will just be there for me. Someone who doesn't interfere with my life, but someone to meet me halfway, y'know?

...huh...meet me halfway. That reminds me:

I wonder whatever happened to Ferb...?

* * *

Isabella:

You'll never guess what happened to me today! Cheyenne, the head cheerleader approached me in the hall and _personally_ handed me a flyer to try out for the cheerleading squad! She seemed really friendly when she said that someone told her that I would be the perfect addition to the team! She never said who it was, but this is so awesome! Holly, Adyson, and Katie are trying out for the cheer squad, too! It'll be like another fireside girl activity!

So as you can imagine, I was ecstatic to sign up for cheerleading auditions. Ever since then, I've been in such a great mood. I even took another one of those six o'clock strolls to Danville park again this morning. (Pinky didn't run away this time!) It was a little chilly, but the sky was so pretty that I took my time to watch the clouds for a little while. It's always so quiet that early, so sometimes I like to just sit on the hill beneath the weeping willow and think about things - my future, my family, my friends, school, life,...Phineas...******  
**

I still wish Phineas could've seen it with me, but by the way he's been treating me these days, I figure I should just give it up already. If he doesn't want me in his life, then I suppose there's nothing I can do about it but wait until he comes around. And if he doesn't...I guess I should just give up my chase. It's no use crying over something that wasn't meant to be. Phineas was never mine.

I don't know why I kept telling myself he was.

* * *

Phineas:

So how about that weather, huh?

…

This is strange; usually I'm so good at finding something to write about in this journal, but today I can't seem to let my thoughts flow onto the page! I mean, I'm thinking about things, but I just can't seem to explain it through words.

…

Well, maybe I can... I don't know.

….

Alright, alright fine. I know exactly how to explain it and I'm just really embarrassed, okay? I don't like writing about these kinds of thoughts because I feel...awkward and unclean afterwards. I'm also slightly paranoid that someone's going to somehow find this journal when I'm not around and read what I wrote. That's not likely to happen, but it's always sitting at the back of my mind as a possibility.

Anyway, it's about Isabella.

…

I'm seriously going to regret writing this...

Last summer when I came back from England with my family, I brought a souvenir home for Isabella. It was just a navy sweater with an English flag on the front, so nothing special. But when she put it on, I suddenly felt really strange; and when I say strange, I mean a little uncomfortable...

The sweater was pretty big on her - the sleeves went past her hands and the baseline of the sweater reached all the way to her thighs. It was kind of like a little girl trying on her father's clothing, but it felt different somehow. She did this thing where she pulled her hair out from under the collar of the sweater, sweeping it over one of her shoulders. I don't know why, but suddenly I started breathing weird... and that's when I noticed-

Okay, no. No. I'm not writing that.

…

Alright, fine. I'll write it, but I'm erasing it after.

….I noticed that the sweater covered her shorts completely, making her look like she wasn't wearing any pants.

There. I wrote it. Now I'm erasing it.

Anyway, ever since then I've been having strange dreams about Isabella. Sometimes they cause me to feel guilty around her at school, so I've been trying to avoid her until the dreams go away. So far, nothing seems to be going away; my body responds strangely and that weird breathing thing is starts to happen every time I see her and I wish it would stop. I can tell that it's hurting her feelings, but I don't know what to do about it! How could I explain to her what's going on without freaking her out or making her uncomfortable?

I'm not sure what to do about this, but I'm hoping this ends up like the rest of me and Ferb's inventions and just disappears.

On a separate note, Mom said that Candace is coming home and staying for a little while. Apparently she's really sick. I don't know much about this news, but I really hope that it's nothing too serious! What a bummer... Candace was really enjoying her third year of college. Jeremy's supposed to be coming here to take care of her, but I don't think he's not staying overnight.

Poor Candace. I hope she's alright...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it! **

**So what will happen? Will Isabella make the cheer team? Will Vanessa find a companion? Why is Phineas feeling weird around Isabella? What's wrong with Candace?**

**All these questions!**

****Don't forget to vote for next chapter's canon character on my poll! I seriously take it into consideration!**

**Responses to author reviews!**

**14AmyChan**: I know, right? Life's not looking so great for them, it seems! :( But who knows, right~? Things might change~

**Kai the Brony:** Right?! Me too! Everyone says guys are predictable in high school, but it's so easy to overanalyze weird behavior with them! I swear, they're a different species!

**PianoMan5:** Haha! Thank you! I think whatever idea you have about Phineas's behavior might be correct... Poor guy. And as for Ferb's entry, writing it didn't take forever, but since he speaks so differently from the other characters due to his english accent, I had to rearrange a few words in each sentence. I heard his voice in my head as I read over what I'd written! XD

**bookwrm23, Whythis, woodland5:** Thank you! I appreciate the encouragement!

**Purpl3Pickl3**: Oh, goodness! I'm so flattered, thank you! That review literally made my day!

**Axis22:** Oh dear, I'm sorry for drowning you in the lengthy vocabulary! I'm considering taking it easy on the vocabulary next time I write for Ferb. I don't want complicated words to make this story less enjoyable to my readers! (Also, I don't want them to feel the need to check a dictionary every two minutes!) Also, thank you for bringing my attention to the mistake I made on the Troop number! I hadn't even realized I made that typo! Thanks!

**CartoonFanatic01:** That's alright! I'm thankful that you're leaving a review, even if it's short and to the point! I know how it's tough sometimes to write a lengthy review! (Which is something I always end up doing - my reviews are like novels! Ehehe, my bad...)

**ChipmunkfanNo.1:** Thank you so much for your continuous support. I'm so sorry about neglecting to update my other ones... but I'm so glad you're liking this one!

* * *

**Stick around, guys! I'll be updating Saturday or Sunday!**

**Until next time,**

**-Blythe**


	5. Candace unwinds

**Hey everyone! Quick author's note:**

**I realized after I posted the last chapter that I'd forgotten to renew my poll and let people who've already voted to vote again! Sorry! I had to start it all over, thus erasing new votes. However, I got an idea of who was popular this week...**

**The winner is: Candace!**

**As always, a huge thank you to those who voted! I posted a new poll today for those who've already voted before!**

**Reviews are super appreciated, but please be civil!**

**Enjoy~!**

**-Blythe**

* * *

_January 28th_

Isabella:

Today is the day! What day, you ask? Why, the day I try out for the cheerleading squad, of course! I've been practicing all week long for this afternoon! I've been working on my split, my cartwheel, my round-off, my high-kick, my tumbles and some flips, too! It's been awhile since I earned my Fireside Girl gymnastics patch, but I'm still quite flexible and energetic. I suppose all that's left to work on is my cheer...

Right now, I'm just waiting for the end of the day so I can get dressed into my sweats and practice my routine a bit before I step in front of them. I debated bringing my spare pom poms to the try-outs as well, but then I thought it over and decided against it. After all, they're probably going to be more focused on my gymnastic ability than anything else.

The Danville High School cheer squad is known as the best cheering squad within the tri-state perimeter! I read about them in the newspaper all the time: _Danville High School Cheer Squad wins the title again, Danville High School Cheer Squad takes home the gold at the Annual Cheer Squad Championships, DHS Cheer Squad will go to nationals next year..._

Wow. I couldn't be _more_ ecstatic to try out for the squad! I hear they're really selective, but I know I have what it takes to at least be considered as a candidate! Just imagine me looking cute in my cheerleading outfit, getting to be lucky enough to cheer next to Cheyenne and the rest of the Fireside Girls! It'll be like old times, y'know? Oh my gosh, I'm way too excited about this - I can hardly sit still long enough to concentrate!

Oh, there's the bell! Wish me luck!

* * *

_That night..._

Candace:

I must be the most miserable girl on the face of the earth. Illness combined with a rotten mood and stress has taken over my life and sometimes the fatigue gets so bad that I can't even get out of bed. In all, I feel like I've been hit by a bus.

You know those things adults tell you when you're in high school about college and how wonderful it is? You know how they tell you, _"it's a wonderful opportunity to find out who you are"_ and _"there's so much freedom when you're in college!"_ Well it's all a myth. A giant, misinterpreted _myth._

_"Go to college!"_ they said, _"It's the best time of your life!"_ they said...Well, ladies and gentleman, it's not. Don't let any of them tell you it's any better than the most miserable dramas of high school!

The beginning of this year has just been awful so far. Earlier last week I had to stay up until two in the morning to finish a term paper that was actually supposed to be due on monday of _this_ week, then one of my coworkers went on a cruise and I've had to fill in extra hours all week long. Jeremy's been so busy with his work and his own classes that we haven't even been able to go on a date lately! It's as if life's coming between us in the worst way possible! If this is what all those people were talking about when they advertised college, they've got some serious reflecting to do... Either that or they _enjoyed_ being buried up to their ears in work!

College is only half the reason why I feel this miserable. I came down with some kind of horrible stress-induced stomach bug, to make all matters worse. On top of all the stresses of balancing college and work, I can't even eat anymore without it coming back up. And that's not even the worst part of being sick and miserable! Aside from being ill every morning, it's like I've been suppressing emotions for a long time - when I wake up, I feel like crying... and then proceed to cry when it becomes too much energy not to.

After lunch, I cry. In the evening, I cry. At night, I throw up again...and cry (sometimes at the same time.)

So in all, you'll either find me sleeping, throwing up, or crying. Wanna know how this could get even worse? I'm gaining weight like _crazy!_ You'd think that after being sick all day and not feeling well enough to eat, I'd be _losing_ weight! It's totally freaking me out! Mom said I'll be going to the doctor's office tomorrow to find out what the problem is. I'm just glad that I'm home again and not in my college dorm with my roommate. She started freaking out when I started getting sick and therefore has been avoiding me like the plague ever since. She even began wearing latex gloves the day before I left. Talk about paranoia...

People keep telling me that I work too hard and Jeremy's been telling me that I need to take a long vacation when spring break rolls around, but I honestly just want to _sleep_! That's all I want to do. Sleep. S-L-E-E-P. Sleeping is the only time when I don't have to feel nauseous all day or worry about what's going to happen when I go back to school. Now that I'm back home, I'm going to sleep as much as I can!

I hope I don't have a parasite or something. Ick. That would be so gross! Worms all squirming around in my intestines...Can you imagine that? Where would I have even gotten a parasite?!

Ugh...uh oh... I just made myself nauseous again. I think I have to-!

* * *

Phineas:

It's almost midnight and Candace is throwing up _again_ - loudly this time. Gosh, I feel so bad for her; she stays in her room all day and sometimes I even hear her crying! Ferb and I felt so bad about it that we've been working all night on the blueprints to cure her illness, whatever it may be. It's kind of difficult to tell what coordinates we need to program into the finishing product when we're not even sure if she has a stomach bug or not. When I last had a stomach bug, crying a lot wasn't one of the symptoms. (Though by the way Candace sounds, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case for her...)

Huh... maybe I should construct another blueprint for a de-stressing machine in case Candace is suffering from some kind of anxiety problem? Yeah, that might be a good idea! If we construct some kind of luxury relaxation ray or something to deviate her mind away from the anxiety of her busy life, then maybe it'll be a domino effect on all of her other issues! Oh, yes! I'm definitely building this! The best part is that we can reuse it if someone else needs to unwind for a bit, assuming it doesn't mysteriously disappear like all the others do.

I won't actually know if she's really sick until tomorrow, but there's nothing wrong with starting early! Ferb and I will be spending our Saturday tomorrow building the finishing results of our calculations starting right when we wake up. Candace will feel so much better after it's finished!

Hmmm...I guess I could just fix her some alka-seltzer or something until then. I'd hate for her to be feeling sick like this for the rest of her visit.

* * *

Isabella:

I'll bet you're wondering how tryout went. Well, let's just say that my legs are so sore, I could barely get up the stairs when I got home...

Man, that was so much harder than I'd pictured it being, The cheer squad members made us do one of their complicated cheers and copy their gymnastic routine down to the simplest of movements. It was so intense. They even began eliminating the girls who couldn't follow suit by just pointing at them and telling them they didn't make the team. I felt so bad watching the look on those girls' faces; it must've been so humiliating for them. The way the cheerleader treated those girls was kind of mean... I really should've said something, but I didn't.

They never eliminated me or any of the other fireside girls, so hopefully that means we're being considered for the squad. We're supposed to find out on monday if we made it. The very idea of walking up to that list on the bulletin board makes my heart skip a beat every time it crosses my mind! What will I do if I make the team and the other girls didn't? Should I reject the opportunity to be a DHS cheerleader? Should I say goodbye to all those daydreams I've had since junior high of being the top of the DHS cheer squad pyramid?

No, Isabella! Don't be ridiculous! You may have had to give up on your dreams of being with Phineas, but this is your chance! Not many girls have the opportunity to be considered like you do! This isn't just something that last a day and flies by, this is a really big deal - you have to take it!

This it it. If I get accepted into the team, _nobody's_ going to take me out of it. This will be a solid investment of my time in high school! When I have children of my own one day, I can look back on this and be proud enough to say, _"I was a DHS cheerleader!"_

…

You know, I could be _way_ ahead of myself here. I might not have even gotten on the team in the first place, so I really need to find a way to calm down until monday!

…

But the looks on those girls' faces when they were told they automatically can't be on the team... Gosh, I can't stop thinking about it. Those girls probably all had dreams of being on the team, too. Why couldn't I have just said something? That's what a Fireside Girl is supposed to do and I just stood there and did nothing about it! What's wrong with you, Isabella?!

Even if I make the team, I'm _always_ going to be ashamed of not stepping up and defending those girls. That was so _unlike_ me...

...

* * *

**...**

**As always, thanks for reading! **

**So what's wrong with Candace? Will Isabella make the team? What will happen with Ferb and Vanessa? **

**Don't forget to request a character on my poll! (I fixed the problem this time!) **

**Responses to chapter 4 Author Reviews!**

**bookwrm23:** Right? She never catches a break! :'(

**Purpl3Pickl3:** As always, thank you for your awesome review! X3 I'm glad I'm not slipping into the trap of becoming less interesting as chapters go on. I try to make it as interesting as I can! And I know exactly what you mean about squealing and being happy when one of your favorite stories is updated - I do the same exact thing! XD

**PianoMan5:** Thanks! It's a little foreign to me writing in a teenage boy's perspective about...those things... and it's difficult to throw Phineas's scatter-brained personality into the mix, but I'm glad I'm getting somewhere with it!

**TheCartoonFanatic01:** Thank you! Phineas's journal entries will still be a little scattered, but it'll hopefully tie into the plot somehow! XD

**14AmyChan:** Hmmm... you're on the right track... ;)

**The Cupcake-inator:** First off, I really appreciate your honest review! Largely, you're absolutely right - Phineas would certainly not recognize romantic feelings. He never has! I think that, for the most part, puberty is kind of already passing him by without too much happening in the process. However, I figured that he - like many boys his age - would be needing to adjust to at least _some_ confusing things during adolescence that are out of his comfort zone. I don't think he ever recognizes - or WILL ever recognize - feelings of romance toward Isabella until he, as you say, has it shoved directly in his face! However, I included the entry to sum up his discomfort about the way he sees Isabella as he's transitioning into the darker stages of puberty. (Plus, it adds a little conflict to his life and an emotional conflict for Isabella at the same time!) Don't worry, though! There won't be too much focus on the subject and I don't think he'll be having an epiphany any time soon about being attracted to Isabella romantically! Oh, and also: I'm glad you liked what I wrote for Buford! XD The idea for that came to me when I was looking at goldfish in walmart and thought: _"Huh...goldfish...Biff...Buford..."_

**woodland5:** Oh, I love Carl! Because of your request, I added it to my poll! Even if it doesn't earn too many votes, I'll still write an entry for Carl for next chapter! And don't worry - I'm sure everyone gets a little cartoon puppy crush on Carl at least once! XD

**NR-Mars:** I'm glad you're liking my little story so far! x3 It's so exciting to know that people were able to read past the absolute randomness of the first chapter! Looking back on it, I always think: "That...might've been the most random thing I've ever written.." Also, I'm glad you liked what I wrote for Buford. It's my own little dedication to how much I adore that character!

**Rainbow Phinny:** I have so much planned for each person in the future! I think I'm even planning on writing an entry for Monty, just cause I feel like he should have the opportunity to explain why he's frustrated with Vanessa. I don't want him to come off as TOO much of a jerk, y'know? I actually like Monty's character and surprisingly, I like the Montessa pairing. I might battle both Ferbessa and Montessa! ):D However, that's just a thought I have.

* * *

**Stick around, guys! Things are just gettin' started!**

**-Blythe**


	6. Stacy lies

**Hey guys!**

**First, I'm so sorry for the delayed update! Busy me! However, I tallied the votes for this week and the winner (by one vote!) is...**

**Stacy! :D **

**I gotta admit: this one was hard for me. When I'm given suggestions, I really make sure that each character requested by you guys has a clear dilemma and objective... I don't wanna disappoint. Also, I try not to make each chapter too long, y'know?**

**Okay, so anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to vote! **

**Reviews are super appreciated, but please be civil! **

**-Blythe**

* * *

_The afternoon of January 29th_

Candace:

…...Oh... my gosh...

…

What am I going to tell Jeremy?!

* * *

Phineas:

I just don't get it. What could've gone wrong?

I could've sworn the coordinates were programmed correctly; I mean, I must've re-routed the wiring at least four times before the circuits recharged! Maybe I measured the wrong frequency and didn't plug in the correct setting for Candace's age and weight? Oh, oh! Or maybe the laser collimation optics I used wasn't concise enough to scan over all of Candace's bodily functions. No, wait! Should I have used aluminum as a central heat sink rather than copper? It might've caused less overheating to the interior if the machine's responding negatively to temperature.

No, I did screening for temperature repercussions.

Maybe I'm going about this all wrong. It might've just not worked...

No, Phineas. Don't be ridiculous - of course it works! I did a run through on myself before we used it on Candace! We were able to pinpoint the exact location of a basic irritant to the body, which - in our first trial run - was a simple pinch of the skin. The machine picked it up right away! Why wasn't it working on Candace? Huh... the more I think about it, I'm not if I conditioned the decoding properties to be sensitive enough to detect parasites, if that's the problem!

Hold on a second... why would Candace have a parasite? Now I'm not making any sense!

Wait... maybe the batteries I used for the circuit box weren't fully charged enough when they were plugged into the autoscan! ...No, that couldn't be; they were brand new. Oh! What if I hadn't trimmed the coated titanium filaments weren't syncing, therefore failing to operate the response signal's basic settings?

Urgh! No.

I don't get it. Even if Candace wasn't sick when I conducted the full scan on her, it still would've at least picked up and pinpointed to the problem! If it was anxiety that was off-kilter, the machine would have indicated that as well! Why isn't it telling me what's wrong with her?

Maybe it was - _no._

Or perhaps it - _no..._

What if- confound it! No!

What did I do wrong?! It _can't_ be that I'm losing my touch! Everything I've ever made worked! I've never made something that didn't function! Sure, I've made things that've exploded, evaporated, flown away, self-destructed, rolled away, shorted out, run out of power, and even danced off, but I've _never_ made something that hasn't worked!

Could age be the catalyst in this? Could it be that the more I age, the less my creations will work?

No, it can't be. I'm just... I'm just distracted or something!

…

If electrical charge is current X time, otherwise show as q equals L(t) and electrical energy is potential difference or voltage X current X time, represented by E equals V(L)(t), then electrical power would be the product of potential difference (voltage) X current in junction: P equals V(I), V equals P/I, I equals P/V.

10,000 kilowatt-hour (kWh)

-10,000kWh (kgm^2)(.02 s/m)

A(q/s^-1)

inverse A rad(q/s)^1/2

Oh! What if it's-

* * *

Stacy:

I don't usually lie to people; I pride myself on saying it like it is. Some may consider that kind of characteristic to be harsh, but I'm not overly critical, just truthful. A better phrase for it would be straightforward (sometimes that turns out to be a bad trait to have when the situation calls for a few white lies).

But today, I have confession: I told a lie. That's right, you heard me: I, Stacy Hirano, _lied._ I'm kinda proud of it, too. Are you ready for this? Okay, I'm coming clean now. You'll be stunned at how deceitful I can be...

At Cafe Del Mondo, that new coffee joint a few blocks down from my apartment, I was asked if my large pomegranate strawberry-vanilla Italian soda was too sweet or pomegranate-y. I lied and said _"no"_ even though every muscle in my mouth was recoiling from the immense pomegranate-y-ness. My lips were puckered so hard, it looked like my mouth was morphing into a duck bill, seriously. In fact, I'll be darned if that wasn't the most pomegranate-y thing I've ever had to drink. The whole thing was practically made up entirely of artificially flavored fructose corn syrup and I probably couldn't have enjoyed it even if it had been more watered down, but I didn't mind too much...so I lied.

You see? I'm practically a derelict.

Why did I commit such a dastardly crime, you ask? Well, it's simple, actually - the man who made it for me was too attractive for me to be truthful to. This gorgeous human being handed it to me with such fluidity - such grace - that it seemed destiny had already made up its mind that he was meant to make this drink for me, so I wasn't about to argue with a supernatural power, however illogical that may sound.

That's not even the half of it! Wanna know the best part? I used to date this handsome pomegranate strawberry-vanilla Italian soda-making hunk in high school! That's right: Coltrane! Small world, huh? I can hardly believe it myself! I mean, I barely recognized him and there he was, all nicely toned and well groomed - a little unlike the way he was when we were younger! He's still got a free-spirited nature about him as he did before (I caught a glance of a new bad-boy tattoo: a dragon print trailing up the side of his biceps), but he seems so much more...grown up...

He handed me my drink and all of a sudden we just got to talking. I told him what life was like for me for my third year of college and my interests in foreign affairs (y'know, the basics), and he said he was still studying music as he was several years in the past. Yes, he stills plays bass guitar - Oh! And he also said he wants to be a music teacher because he likes to work with kids! I know, right?! Isn't that the most insanely attractive thing ever?!

Okay, I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Back to what I was saying...

However perfect this may seem, I'm faced with a dilemma: I'm not going to be staying around here for too long. Even if I wanted to take the opportunity to reorient myself with Coltrane, I couldn't anyway. I'm going to be leaving for South America in a month and a half to live in Uruguay as a part of this abroad program for my senior year of college - I'm on my way to earning my degree in international relations, so I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to get started in my field of studies before I apply for grad school.

For some reason, I keep having to remind myself that things will be much better once I study abroad in order to keep from feeling upset about being away from the life I've always known. The world seemed like a huge and exciting place when I was younger; the kind of place I always wanted to get out and explore...

But since I went to that coffee shop today, I've been feeling bad about my decision to leave. I may pride myself on being an honest person, but inside I feel like I've been lying for most of my life - to _myself._

...

Wow. That was deep, Stacy. I'm giving myself serious points for being so poetic. Not too bad for a woman of science, eh?

Oh, I'm getting a call from Candace...

* * *

_January 31st_

Isabella:

So guess who's a new member of the Danville High School Cheer Squad?! Me!

I found out today that I made the team! That's right, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is a fabulous DHS cheerleader! I can hardly believe it myself; the more I write it down on this paper, the less I can believe it's actually happening! Out of the fifty girls who tried out alongside me, I was one of the five who were accepted! I couldn't possibly be luckier for the chance!

To any girl at DHS, this is a dream of an opportunity! I get to compete with the girls at the Annual Tri-State Cheer Championships, wear a DHS Cheer Squad uniform, go to every basketball game and football game and cheer for the teams, spend time with the other eight girls on the squad, and best of all, I can now tell my children and my grandchildren that I was a DHS Cheerleader! I could barely write that sentence without squealing a little! (Heck, I'm so giddy I can barely sit still!)

There is bad news, though; Katie and Holly made the team, too, but not Adyson. It was terrible - Adyson cracked her collarbone when we were doing one of the lifts on Saturday during second-round tryouts! While lifting one of the flyers onto her shoulders, the girl's foot slipped and the heel of her shoe jammed right into Adyson's clavicle! Gosh, I remember the sound she made when it happened... it was painful to watch. The second round tryouts were delayed until Sunday and the poor girl had to leave immediately because of the pain!

Adyson's been one of my very good friends for years...so as you can imagine, it was devastating hearing about how something that wasn't even her fault cost her a place on the team. She was so determined to be on the team, too; she'd been working on her stretches even before school started! This incident got me to thinking: if that hadn't happened, would they have let her be one of us? It seems unreasonable to me how someone wouldn't allow a girl on the squad because of something out of her control...

What's up with that? That's so unfair! I think I'll ask Cheyenne about that next Monday at our first meet. Surely the accident wasn't the reason why poor Adyson didn't make the team!

…Was it?

Cheyenne seems like the nicest cheerleader of all of them, so maybe she'll provide a reason as to why they chose who they did...

On a totally unrelated note, I have more sad news: my cheerleading outfit doesn't fit me. That's not really a big deal, I know, but it annoys me that they still gave me the wrong size despite the fact they measured me and everything _before_ I placed my order. The top fits just fine, but it's the bottom half that's the problem.

I guess I have genetics to blame for that. Before I hit teenagehood, my mom would always say, _"you'll be getting the infamous Garcia-Shapiro hips, Isa! It's genetic!"_

However, I don't remember her ever warning me about the unfortunate side of Garcia-Shapiro hips: they don't fit into _anything!_ My legs, my chest, my shoulders and even my height are fine along with an abnormally trim waistline, but my hips are the reason why shopping is proven difficult nearly every time I go to look for new pants! Ever wonder why I wear skirts and athletic shorts a lot? Yeah, impossible hips. _"Good for bearing children - you'll be thankful in the future,"_ Mom said, _"but not so wonderful when squeezing into a stadium seat!"_

I guess things could be worse for me... so I'm not going to be fussy about my mild misfortune of not being able to sit on a swing. It's a mild inconvenience. Not fitting into my cheerleading outfit? Now that's a tad annoying.

Oh well... I'll just wear shorts until I can get a larger skirt. No biggie.

What really _is_ bugging me is about what happened to Adyson. That's definitely something I'm gonna _have_ to investigate.

* * *

**Okay, guys! **

**So what will happen? Is Phineas losing his touch? What's wrong with Candace? Will Stacy change her mind about leaving? What's going on with the DHS cheer squad?**

**The plot thickens!**

****Note to reviewers who requested characters: Don't worry! I'm working as best I can on it! I'm working on ideas for Carl, Monty, Doofenschmirtz, and more Ferb for future chapters... Oh, and Jeremy and Candace, too! The next chapter will be exciting! (I think many of you already know why! ;D)**

* * *

**Review responses!**

**Sabrina06:** Hmmm... I think you might be correct about that~! (snicker snicker) ;3

**14AmyChan**: I wish I had a bro like Phineas, y'know? Whenever I get sick, he could invent something to cure it for me in time to make the bus to school! Candace doesn't know how lucky she is!

**PianoMan5:** Oh, believe me! I think you're doing an excellent job writing Isabella's feelings for Phineas because they're very true to her character. Your writing style is very sentimental and detailed, therefore it's so much easy to climb into either character's head and understand their situation! Oh and by the way, your latest chapter had me smiling for an hour, no joke! So cute... ahhh I love Phinbella! Writing the Phinbella in my story is going to be so fun!

**Woodland5:** Fanfiction was introduced to me by a friend and I thank my lucky stars they did! This site is addicting! Also, I'm putting Carl in my next chapter. The scenario I'm placing him in relates to this chapter... but I won't tell you how quite yet! Teehee ):D

**Miss PPPP,** **PxIforever101, Guest, Galaxina-the-Seedrian:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D

**Platyman:** First off, thank you for the really constructive review! It's actually helped me SO much! I've taken note of the points you mentioned about each character and I will be applying those in the future. As for what you said about Phineas's personality, I totally get what you mean: he might be quite scattered, but the official winner of scattered, disjointed thoughts definitely belongs to Doofenschmirtz. For that very point, I'm planning on including him in the next chapter or the one following (depending on how things go). I believe that his daughter's drama definitely will reflect on his own life and trouble him in some way. In terms of Phineas's vocabulary, I think I'll expand more on that! I started the mechanical side to his brain in this chapter, but I will be continuing that. Thanks for your honesty about Isabella's personality. I plan on implicating her more emotional attraction to Phineas in later chapters rather than just physical. (I hadn't realized I wrote that much about the physical attraction, but then as I reread it, I realized that the parts I cut out were the parts that included her emotional attachment to him. I'm silly.) Overall, thank you for the review. It was SO helpful!

**Axis22:** The life of a cheerleader is a ravenous one...(so I've heard) Hmmm.. thanks for the suggestion! I might include a character for Phineas to talk to about this. Ferb perhaps? Lawrence? Oh! I can already imagine how interesting that would be to write! XD

**TheCartoonFanatic:** I can imagine the cheer squad would be the like the fireside girls, but at the same time, totally opposite. Cheerleading can be cruel, as I've been told.

* * *

**Thanks, guys! You all rock!**

**See you next time! Don't forget to vote! (It helps me out!)**

**-Blythe**


	7. Dr Doof Plots and Carl wishes

**Hi!**

**Oh my goodness! Almost 2,500 views! T-T I'm so honored! Thanks for the support, everyone****! You guys are so awesome!**

**Okay, okay, so to cut to the chase, the winner this week was:**

**DOOFENSCHMIRTZ! :D **

**So there ya go. I wrote Doof. Oh, and as promised, I wrote Carl!**

**Thank you guys for voting!**

**Also, I have an important question to ask you readers. You see, I plan on including a narration of some events described in these journal entries. In the future, it'll eventually be important. So my question is: Should I include the narrations in this story among the journal entries, or should I write separate one-shots to go with the events in this story? Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to vote! :D I will be eternally grateful!**

**Reviews are super appreciated, but please be civil! Enjoy!**

**-Blythe**

* * *

_February 1st_

Phineas:

By Jove... I was _not_ expecting news like _this!_ Remember a few days back when I couldn't figure out why the machine I built to find out why Candace was sick wasn't working correctly? Well I found out why and it makes so much sense! My calculations were never wrong! As it turns out, Candace _wasn't_ sick in the first place!

Oh Journal, do I have news for you! Ready? Okay, here it is:

_Candace is pregnant!_

She went to the doctor a few days ago and discovered that she's already two months along in her pregnancy and didn't even know it! You know what this means, don't you? This means my sister's having a baby! This means I'm gonna be an _uncle!_ An _uncle!_ Can you believe it?! This is some of the best news I've ever heard!

I'll bet you're wondering what I've been doing during that hour after just finding out.

I've been running around my house, yelling: "I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE! BY JOVE, I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!"

In retrospect, I might've caused a public disturbance. Not my wisest decision. Eh, oh well; I was too excited about this news to sit still and _not_ celebrate. I mean, you should've seen my face when Candace told everyone the news! Ferb had to calm me down!

I'm going to be an _uncle! _Candace is having a baby!

You didn't see it (y'know, being an inanimate journal and all), but I just did my fourth victory dance since the news! I can't remember the last time I was this excited! I wanna tell _everyone!_ I want the world to know what's happening!

Can you imagine me as an uncle? Man, what a thought! Playing catch with my nephew or giving my little niece a piggyback ride... Maybe when I have my own kids someday, my nieces and nephews will be good friends with them. Wouldn't that be cool? I wonder what it would be like if we all lived near each other so they'd have a chance to grow up nearby!

Sometimes it's troublesome having relatives who live in England - we don't really have a lot of time to catch up. But imagine if I grew up and had a family within the neighborhood and we all got to live near each other! That would be_ so_ cool. My kids, Ferb's kids, and Candace's kids could all play street hockey in the summertime and have snowball fights in the wintertime! Of course, that all depends on if my wife agrees to stay within the tri-state area and raise our family here... Boy, that would be something!

Huh... that reminds me... I should really tell Isabella the news. I know we haven't been talking a lot recently and things are a big stagnant between us, but I really think she should know. What's the harm in just letting her know? Should I even tell her, or should I let Candace do it? Is it too soon to say something?

Alright, Phineas, don't overthink this. This is good news, you can do this. She's just Isabella. It's not a big deal.

…

Maybe I should just tell her tomorrow. It's getting late.

…

Aw, what the heck! Tomorrow is too far from now. Isabella wouldn't hold back from telling me exciting news, so why should I withhold this kind of news from her?

That solves it! I'm going over to her house right now, no exceptions.

…

Maybe after dinner...

* * *

Ferb:

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that it took as long as it did for Phineas to find out that Candace was pregnant; certain things tend to slip by him without his knowledge, despite how obvious the end result is. For example, Candace had been expressing symptoms of her pregnancy throughout her entire stay; if the morning sickness wasn't enough indication, then the crying and fatigue should've been a dead giveaway. When she first arrived back from college, I could already tell what the problem was.

Phineas was, as usual, none the wiser. He came to me with his idea to invent a machine that would reveal the reason behind Candace's side effects so he could find a treatment. Naturally, I tried to communicate that the reason for her "ailment" wasn't something that could be cured, but that only seemed to worry him further. After his newly engineered invention didn't pick up on her alleged "illness," he spent the remainder of Saturday night trying to calculate what had gone awry, plunging himself into a state of desperation and not once considering that embryonic gestation was the culprit for her misery.

Though Phineas is unmistakably brilliant, I'm afraid he's not overwhelming perceptive. Sometimes I think I know more about what's going on inside Phineas's head than he does himself. For one, his adolescent awakening hasn't exactly been quiet - I can hear him addressing Isabella lustfully in his sleep, so it comes as no surprise to me that he's having trouble speaking to her in person after whatever acts he engages with her in his subconscious fantasies. It hasn't registered in his mind that his body might be changing even after he'd grown several inches over such a short span of time and he still has trouble adjusting to his abrupt changes in weight. Sometimes it doesn't occur to him that he's growing out of his own wardobe so he ends up needing to borrow my clothes every now and then. Oh, the stories I could tell about sharing a room with Phineas...

However, his lack of self-understanding isn't what concerns me.

I'm beginning to think he disregards much of the pieces that constitute the 'big picture' - an unfortunate trait to have considering his creative and inventive nature. Many would call this ignorance, but I find the definition to be ill-fitting; I'd rather expound it as a part of his personality that hasn't quite outgrown a preoccupied state of mind. As he continues to mature, he'll begin to apprehend what he'd been failing to recognize for so long.

...Hopefully.

Regardless if he does or not, it's not really my problem. I have my own demons to battle.

I've been sitting on this park bench all day long in hopes of finding something productive to do with my time rather than sulking about something that happened nearly a year ago. Staying at home meant having to listen to Candace's bout with morning sickness, so I prefer sitting in a spot less visited by the sounds of her heaving. I chose the park.

And it seems I'm being joined by a stranger...

* * *

Dr. Doofenschmirtz:

**Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz's Journal**

**Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz's Evil Journal**

**Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz's Evil Journalinator!**

**Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz's Evil Journalinator of Doom!**

Yes! Now we're talking!

What do you think of my latest invention? Pretty ingenious, wouldn't you say? It's a journal - of _EVIL_. Why is it a journal, you say? _Dr. Doofenschmirtz, what does a journal have to do with your evil schemes,_ you ask? Well, my non-existent, metaphorical audience, it has _everything_ to do with my evil schemes! You see, this is how it will work:

With this journal, I will write down all my thoughts, good or bad. They will either be in lists or descriptions like a regular person's journal. THEN I shall put together my darkest thoughts into one evil idea and invent an inator that gets rid of _all_ the things I don't like! Then, when I'm the absolute totalitarian of the tri-state area, I will have saved myself some time!

Perry the Platypus may be able to destroy my inators, but he can not destroy my thoughts!

…

You didn't hear it, but I just did my evil scientist's laugh.

…

Come to think of it, you can't really hear anything at all, can you? I mean, you're a _journal._

Anyway, where should I begin? I've had a significant lack of thoughts lately - evil ones. I'm having another bad seasonal case of evil scientist's block once again. For days now I seem to have no ideas as to how I should go about taking over the tri-state area. It isn't because I feel like it's not important anymore, it's just that I've been a bit distracted recently with everything that's been going on.

Since you're a journal, I don't think there would be any problem with me telling you what is it that's been "bugging me," as the kids say.

...

Well, even if you did have a problem with my telling you, I doubt you'd have any way to resist me - I mean, you're a journal. You're made of paper. What could you do?

What was I-? Oh, right!

It started recently; last sunday to be exact. You see, Vanessa's been a bit antisocial recently - more than usual. Anyway, she came home to visit from college as she does every Sunday, but this time no sooner did she come through the door when she all of a sudden broke into tears. It was the saddest I've ever seen her. I mean, she soaked my shirt with tears and everything.

…

No, really. She literally soaked my shirt with tears! I think it was even dripping by the end of her sobbing session!

I didn't know what was wrong with her and she wouldn't tell me what had happened, but the thought of her being that upset has left me without a single evil thought for days! Imagine how embarrassing it is for me to have to explain to Perry the Platypus that I have nothing for him to destroy! Really, it's humiliating! What kind of evil scientist doesn't make evil inventions every day for his nemesis to destroy? It just doesn't happen! You might as well just erase the "evil" from my job description.

Still, I don't remember seeing Vanessa that upset over something since that one time when she was in middle school after having heart broken by some punk...

Wait a second, that's it! I'll bet it's some boy that's messing around with her heart! That's probably why she's so upset! Why should I worry about ignoring the problem when I could just get rid of it? It's a simple snowball effect: I'll use my supreme, evil genius to make an inator that will rid Vanessa of her horrible boyfriend and then there will be no more tears, which will mean that I'll finally have nothing to distract me from finding evil ways to take over the tri-state area!

You see? This journal writing thing has proven to be a good investment after all. I mean, aside from the occasional papercut, this isn't so bad!

Hmm... paper cuts... Ahaha! That's _it!_ I shall create an inator that will blast little bits of paper at Vanessa's boyfriend, causing him to get millions of little paper cuts and writhe in pain. Then, after seeing what a wimp he is for being defeated by tiny little paper cuts, Vanessa will see his obvious lack of masculinity and dump him! After that, she'll feel better and I can get back to taking over the tri-state area!

…

Again, you didn't hear it, but I just did my evil scientist's laugh again. Just an FYI.

* * *

Carl:

What good is being a star-student when I've got nothing else in life to show for it? Here I am, alone at my station at OWCA headquarters and all I can think about is one small frame in my life that seemed hopeful among the other disappointments I've had to endure.

Don't get me wrong, I love working at the OWCA as much as any high-spirited intern would... but there's something in my life that's always been lacking outside of my community service, perfect attendance, and average 3.4 grade point average.

Secretly, I'm very lonely.

...

Wow. Why do I feel like that's been said a lot?

…

Anyway, something's been on my mind lately regarding my future. Even if I graduate college with a sparkling reputation and spotless resume, what good is it going to do if I'm not happy? I've lived practically my whole life with a goal for the future, yet I've never actually been completely comfortable where I am. I'd really like to spend time just being happy for once rather than rushing to the finish line all the time. I want to be able to take my time with something; with some_one_.

Okay, I guess I'll just say it. Here goes:

You see, since I'm in transition to go to grad school, I've been taking this international relations course to pass the time until class begin in the fall. It's only a half-year program, but it'll be a credit on my resume and it'll help when I want to work for the OWCA international headquarters in the future. Plus, it gives me something to do with my time outside of my internship at the Danville OWCA headquarters, so it couldn't hurt, y'know?

So anyway, there's a girl in that class whom I've grown very fond of. She sits in front of me during lectures and talks to me during our mid-lecture break. From what I know about her, she's around my age -if not a few years younger-, and she seems to be outgoing and easy to talk to, which are traits I look for in a girl. I think I recall seeing her every now and then while monitoring agent P's host family, so she seems familiar. When I last spoke to her, she's says she's going into foreign language and political sciences for grad school a year from now and is currently earning her degree in international relations.

There's a problem, though - two problems, actually.

I overheard her talking to a friend about how she's going to Uruguay in a month and a half to live there for a while. Just like every other girl in my life that has run away from me, she'll be gone like all the others.

The second problem is that when I went to that new coffee shop, Cafe Del Mondo, I saw her sitting down and talking to another man - one she was clearly very attracted to. It was the loneliest feeling, watching her show so much interest in another man. I suppose it's none of my business. After all, who would want to hang out with a geek like me who spends more time with computers than with women? The only woman I've ever spent the day with is my mother.

All the extra credit in the world wouldn't be able to satisfy the loneliness I feel deep down. Will there ever be a woman out there for Carl the intern?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Okay, so Candace is pregnant! Good news or bad news? What's gonna happen when Phineas goes to see Isabella? Who's joining Ferb on that park bench? Will Doof's plan work?**

**So many things to think about! ;D Mwhaha!**

**Before I go, I'd like to thank the people who've suggested characters. Due to requests, I've got Django, Addyson, and Monty on my list to write journal entries in the near future! Thank you for letting me know who you'd like to hear from! I'm already getting to work on those!**

**Reviewer responses!**

**Whythis:** Everyone knew it was gonna happen to Candace SOMEDAY! ):D mwahaha.

**woodland5:** Thank you! I hope you like what I have for Carl (so far)! I plan to come back to his dilemma!

**14AmyChan:** Hmm... I have a feeling Stacy will have a hard time with that decision~ (Goodness, even though Stacy was harder to write, she's so funny!)

**Sabrina06:** Now that you suggested Phineas have a talk with Lawrence, I actually think I'm gonna write that in a future chapter! I'm debating on writing that as a one-shot, or in this story somewhere. I can imagine Phineas being a very tough audience to talk about this kind of thing to!

**Alapest:** Yeah, the same kind of thing happened to my mom during cheerleading too! Ouch! And oh my gosh, Perry! Okay, I've added him to my list of future characters! Thanks for the suggestion!

**PianoMan5:** Yeah, I made up the word pomegranate-y because I noticed that stacy sometimes like to make up words! XD My imagery is making you cringe? Oh dear! :( I hope that doesn't mean I'm being too grotesquely detailed... And yeah, I noticed that a lot of fan-art has Isabella with prominent hips, so I thought I'd add that into her teenaged girl insecurities! XD

**gravity5**: Thanks for the request! I have put Django on my list and I've actually already formulated a plot for him! :D And the characters aren't actually 15, they're actually around ten in the show, but I've made this story five years in the future cause I'm sadistic and enjoy writing about the awkwardness of teenaged life! XD

**TheCartoonFanatic01**: I'm not planning on making the girls mean because they're cheerleaders, but rather because of their individual personalities. Some of them won't be mean, just followers of those who are the more powerful of the group. It's kind of a girl thing, I guess. My mom was a cheerleader and I was a cheerleader, plus my brother had Asperger's Syndrome and they were kind to him as well, so I have nothing against them either! Oh, and thanks for suggesting Addyson! She's on the list, so I plan to put her in a chapter soon!

**PxIForever101:** That...was the most terrifying review I've ever gotten... I love it! XD I don't think I'll allow myself that much time between updates again! By the way, I'm inspired to write Irving now that you mentioned him...

**Axis22**: Holy morning glories! You make such a good point! *Squeals* oh my gosh! The ideas that just popped into my head! That's a very good point about Phineas's opinion of Isabella's hips. I'm DEFINITELY writing something about that! XD And as for Addyson, what a neat idea Buford/Addyson would be... I'll have to think about how the two could start out... Thank a billion!

* * *

**Thanks everyone! Remember to vote and let me know if I should write one-shots to go with the aforementioned events or if I should just include the narrations in this story!**

****I know I didn't have Isabella in this chapter! I'm starting out with her next chapter on purpose! ):D**

**I plan to update by Tuesday at the latest!**

**Until next time,**

**-Blythe**


	8. Perry laments

**Yo!**

**Late update, I know, but I was having trouble tallying the votes from my poll because there was a tie. This week, there were two winners!**

**Perry and Monty! I wrote them both! :D**

****Thanks for those who voted! New poll is up and ready, so y'all should check it out!**

**Reviews are super appreciated, but please be civil! Thanks!**

**-Blythe**

* * *

_February 1st (same day as last chapter)_

Perry the Platypus:

Rggrggrgrg. Rggrgg rggg rgg rggrgr grgggr; grggr grg gggrgrgr rggrggrr! Grrg grggr ggrg rggrgr grgrgrg ggggr grgrggr grrrrg rggrgr. Grgrggrggggrrrgr rgr gr rgrggr rrgrgggr ggrgrg rgrg gggrrrrggrgg rggr grgrg rgrgrrrggr ggrrrg.

Translation:

Try imagining yourself in my position. I'm just an old middle-aged monotreme trying to do the same exact job I do every day: fly to Doofenshmirtz's house, get trapped, listen to (yet another) ridiculous emotionally scarring backstory and plot of how he plans to conquer the tri-state area, somehow break free of said trap, beat up Doofenshmirtz, cause an explosion somehow, and trek back home on my portable parasail just in time for someone to say, "oh, there you are, Perry!"

It gets kind of boring after a while, y'know? Predictable, almost. I haven't had a day of vacation time in years. It'd be nice to finally be allowed to have some time off to kick back and watch my soap operas every once in awhile without worrying about when my relaxation time is going to be interrupted by a red alert. The life of a secret agent is a lonely and tiresome life, no doubt.

Platypus talk:

Rggrgrg grggr grggrgr grggr rgr grgr gr gr grgrgrg gr rgrgrg. Grggrggrggrgr; gr rggrgrg rgggrgr ggr grggrgrgr ggrgr gr grggrgrg rgr. Grggr grgrggr grggr grgrggrg g grrgrgrgrrrggrgrg-grggrggr grggrgrgg grgrrrrgggr grgrggr grggggrgrrrgrggg ggrgrgrg rgr. Rgr rgr ggrgrgr rgrg.

Translation:

I've been doing the same old thing for ten years and I must say; I think that qualifies me for retirement sometime soon. After all, I'm getting old and it won't be long before I start having medical complications. Platypuses only live about seventeen years and more than half of my life is already behind me. Don't get me wrong - Doofenshmirtz and I have a history of getting along as much as we have a history hating each other, but the last time I was captured in a trap, I think I might've actually injured a disk in my back. I had trouble walking for a few hours after I get back home, which scared me a bit.

I think if I ever get to retire one day, I'd like to spend my weekends watching my owners grow up rather than listening to another hare-brained scheme about tri-state domination. The boys are fifteen now and I don't have much time left until they're both off to college, so I'd really like to spend more time with them until that day comes. I barely had time to get to know Candace and she's already in college! From what I've heard, she'll be having a child of her own within a few months. Time really has flown by! I wish it would slow down...

Soon enough, the boys will be all grown up and I'll barely be able to do anything by then, being so old! All my days are being used up when all I ever want to do is to- for once- be a platypus that really doesn't do much. And maybe under better circumstances, Doofenshmirtz and I could actually be good friends. We get along when we can and when he doesn't try building evil machines, so I know it's a possibility.

Platypus:

Rgr.

Translation:

There goes my watch. So much for my relaxation time... Off to work I go.

* * *

Monty:

I don't normally do this whole "journal-writing" thing because I don't have the time to sit around and write about things that upset me or my life as a college-age student. Writing was never one of my strongest areas academically and I certainly wouldn't do it for fun even if there was nothing else in the world to do. Journal writing isn't exactly the most conventional activity for someone with my life. I'd normally use my time off to take a nap, snack or watch daytime television if I was home without anything to do.

However, I figure that since I got kicked out of my apartment, I might as well write about my latest problem until I'm needed for work.

As a secret agent, it is in my nature to remain faithful to the rules of my agency. I must hold true to the red alert system and be ready -no matter what time of the day- to drop whatever I'm doing and battle evil. Before entering the agency, I was required to take the oath that I would abide by this rule in order to become part of the operation and at the time, that wasn't an issue. I was so sure that it was the right thing for me; I was certain that I'd be happy working for the rest of my life as a crime fighter...

But now, all I wish more than anything is that I could go back in time and stop myself from taking that oath at all. It wasn't the worst decision I could've made for my future, but it certainly wasn't the best. Sometimes I wish things could go back to the way they used to be before I joined the OWCA.

I have a bit of a confession. You see, since then something has happened that's conflicted with my life as a secret agent. I, Montgomery Francis Monogram, have fallen in love.

That's not even the worst part of this. Ready for the punchline?

I've fallen in love with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, daughter of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N member Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz - otherwise known as one of my father's greatest enemies. We met a little over five years ago when I defeated a rogue L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N trainee on her rooftop when Agent P was caught in a well-executed trap. (It's a long story.)

Since then, Vanessa and I have been seeing each other without our fathers' knowledge of the relationship. We even moved in together two years ago when we began college, living in an apartment seven blocks from Danville University's campus on the eastern side of the tri-state perimeter. The two of us know our rivaling backgrounds and that was never really a problem; we've fought about it on occasion, but things would usually work out no matter what.

Lately, though, that hasn't been the case. Vanessa and I have been fighting all week over the most mundane things. The last fight we had ended with her kicking me out of the apartment! I've been staying over my parents' house for almost three days all because we had another fight over that stupid whiteboard by the front door again. I know it seems like such a dumb thing to disagree over, but there's a reason behind the fighting.

See, Vanessa and I argue about my frequent disappearances nearly every day - it's an unresolved argument we have nearly every night. She gets worried about what happens when I leave suddenly and I always explain that I always come back okay, so she doesn't need to worry. She then begins to reprimand me for never telling her when I need to leave and lectures me on our relationship lacking commitment, saying she never feels important enough for me to stay with her instead of leaving in the middle of a date or on holidays. Sometimes our fights get really loud and heated until we both can't even stand looking at each other for days. Lately, it's just been getting worse.

But what Vanessa _doesn't_ know is how very wrong she is.

She doesn't know she's the most important thing in my life. She thinks the reason I leave is due to caring about work more than her... but she doesn't understand why I leave in the first place.

Since Agent K's reassignment to Dr. Bloodpudding, I've been assigned to take down Dr. Roddenstein on a daily basis. Normally agents assigned to evil scientists are sent to destroy all attempts of tri-state domination, but that's not what I do. Dr. Roddenstein is a vengeful evil scientist, so instead of trying to take over the tri-state area, he first plots to get rid of all threats that might take over before he has the chance to do it himself. So far, the target of his evil wrath is longtime adversary Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

That's right. Vanessa's father.

Every day I go out of my way to fight an evil scientist whose primary goal is to wipe my girlfriend's father off the face of the earth. I lose sleep and miss out on spending time with Vanessa to save the life of someone who doesn't know me - and would probably hate me if he did know me, seeing as I'm his enemy's son and also dating his only daughter - and I can't tell any of it to Vanessa. Complicated stuff, right? But I do it for her because I know how much her father means to her. I can't bare the thought of her losing something so important.

Vanessa has no idea how much I love her. I push her away so I can _keep_ her, not because I don't care! If I didn't care about her, I wouldn't leave as often as I do and I'd let Dr. Roddenstein have his way. If I didn't care, I wouldn't be sulking all day over the fights we have. If I didn't care, I wouldn't be writing about it right now.

Man, I've really messed up this time, haven't I? Our last fight made her break down into tears. I said something that came out wrong and didn't take it back before I took off... I told her we could end our relationship and she could go find another bad boy with no ambition. I can't believe those words even came out of my mouth! I basically told her that she has no taste in men and that I wanted our relationship to come to an end.

I'm such an _idiot!_ If I were her, I'd kick me out, too!

What am I going to do? I can't just give up my job as an agent because that means that I'm allowing Dr. Roddenstein to succeed in potentially harming Doofenshmirtz! But if I don't leave the agency, I lose Vanessa...

There's a green-haired kid sitting on the bench next to me writing in some kind of journal. I wonder what he'd say? I'm inclined to ask, for some reason...

* * *

Isabella:

I'm a little bit nervous about this coming week. At our first rehearsal on the squad, Cheyenne told me and the other four new additions to the team that we're not officially on the squad until we go through the traditional initiation period. Apparently there's a certain task we have to perform before we are allowed to be put on the squad and it somehow relates to being in public, so I'm hoping it's got something to do with community service! If I've learned anything at all from being a Fireside Girl, it's that community service is a good way to earn a patch; in this case, it earns you a spot on the team!

Maybe this was a good choice after all! In Fireside Girl activities, we did really fun team participation activities around town like putting up posters, hosting book fairs, participating in town-wide sponsorship walks, protecting the environment, raising awareness for animal preservation, engaging in bake sales and benefit shows... all sorts of really fun team-building stuff! If we did the same sort of thing, it'll be the Fireside Girls troop activities all over again!

The only difference about this time would be that Phineas wouldn't be around to help us... I'm really going to miss that about my childhood. The days we spent in the summer building things and going on adventures together, all the while enjoying each other's company.

Speaking of each other, I'd never really given it that much thought, but we've all changed so drastically since elementary school that it's hard to believe we're all the same people!

With Ferb and Baljeet being in an entire grade above us, it's like the gang's disbanded a lot.

I hear Baljeet's on the math team for the second year in a row. In eighth grade, they let him join the high school team because of his unusual enthusiasm for the subject. Good for him! He's doing what he wholeheartedly loves. I think anyone could appreciate that in a person - a solid enthusiasm for their area of interest. That's part of the reason why I'm glad I tried out for the cheer squad; it was something I really wanted to do!

I also heard that Baljeet was trying out for the basketball team. This surprises me... usually Baljeet shies away from athletic related subjects. In fact, that was the area in school he said he's always struggled with! I wonder what's possessing him to try out for the team? If he gets in, we'll be around each other a lot for the beginning of the season! Cheerleaders and basketball players share the same part of the school during February. The squad also cheers during the basketball games in March! I guess it'll give us some time to catch up, won't it?

This also means that in the fall I'll be spending time with Buford during football season. You see, Buford made the football team at the beginning of the school year and we haven't seen very much of him either since he usually hangs out with the other football jocks. I guess for his stature, football was the right choice for him! From what I've seen, he seems to enjoy himself. Tackling other people seemed to have always been Buford's greatest strength, even when we were kids!

Still, I wish that we could go back to the way things were five years ago when life was simpler and we didn't have to worry about high school-related problems. Phineas and I are practically estranged neighbors by now and I never even see Baljeet or Buford in the halls anymore. I hope that the friendship we all used to have doesn't fade into obscurity like the way they do in the stories parents tell us about high school. All those awesome times we've had...

On the bright side, I don't think the daily inventions thing has changed much; every so often, I can hear the electric bandsaw from across the street running in the early morning on Saturdays. That's how I know Phineas and Ferb are still building; Ferb's always manning the hammer and machinery and Phineas with his ideas and that big, sexy brain of his...

How I miss being a part of it all...oh, what I _wouldn't_ give to do it all again!

Wait a second, I hear yelling... It's coming from the Flynn-Fletcher house! Is that... Phineas? What's he yelling about?! Oh, I hope nothing's wrong!

Hold on a second, I've got to see what's going on!

* * *

Phineas:

What are you doing, Phineas? You've been sitting in your chair for nearly half an hour! What the heck are you waiting for? Don't make such a huge deal out of speaking to her! This is big news that she needs to know, so don't think about it as anything other than just quickly dropping by! It's just Isabella!

Wait, maybe I can just call her and tell her! Yeah! That's a good idea! I could've done that the whole time! Okay, so here we go-

Oh. The doorbell. I guess I should probably get it.

I hope it isn't who I think it is...

* * *

**Thanks guys!**

**Ooh, so what's gonna happen with Monty and the "green haired kid on the park bench?" ;) Do I smell competition? Will Phineas get over his weird new insecurity about Isabella? What's up with Baljeet trying out for basketball? Out of character much? What will Isabella's initiation consist of?**

**Reviewer responses!**

**Alapest:** I put a little perry into this chapter cause I love Perry. He really comes in to play later on in this story, but I thought I'd put a little of him here and there! :)

**phineas81707:** Yeah, I think I might be doing separate one-shots and include the links. Thanks!

**The Cupcake-inator:** Thanks for another constructive review! First off, I definitely agree with you about the funny comparison between Doof and Phineas's thoughts. To me, the two are very similar in the way they think! In fact, I began this story with the idea of making fun of the way the two think so disjointedly! There are theories about Doof being Phineas's real father because of the odd triangular shape of their heads, their mechanical geniuses, and scatter-brained nature, but I never believe in that sort of thing. That would be a little messed up for me... Anywho, I can see how my story's style is much different from the cartoon because we don't see as much about what's going on in everyone's heads aside from Doofenshmirtz -due to the fact he's an open book- and Candace, being a teenage girl who wears her heart on her sleeve. The others are a little more of a mystery. I wouldn't say Phineas is feeling "romantic" feelings for isabella right now - it's more about how he's unaware that he's growing up and feeling his more instinctual nature come to the surface. He wouldn't recognize romantic feelings (even his own) even if it was right in front of him in bright lights! I intend to keep his oblivious nature, don't worry! I think that's what's scaring him right now about Isabella - he doesn't recognize these feelings as physical attraction because he'd never truly had that before. This whole story's about the awkwardness he (and everyone else) is going through during teenage hood, so this is definitely part of it! I hope you'll still stick around even though you don't agree with what I write! Your reviews are very constructive!

**Whythis**: I actually had totally forgotten about the papercutter-inator... (totally thought I'd come up with that and I guess I'm flat-out wrong! Whoops!)

**14AmyChan:** You're probably right! He might have a 3.8 and I forgot to include that. I know he's a solid B student and that college grade point averages were different than high school, but I guess you're probably right about that one!

**Axis22:** I'm so glad people are okay with Carl/Stacy! XD I was expecting to be completely ostracized for that! (Mainly by Carl fangirls!)

**TheCartoonFanatic01**: Actually, I was planning to totally get into AddyFord rather than Django/Addyson since Django's a little bit undeveloped as a character and Buford's...Buford. I'm planning on putting Addyson in a chapter after Isabella gets a taste for the cheer squad and the things they make her do. I won't say more than that at risk of spoiling the surprise! But don't worry, both characters will be in the story. And you'll have to see about Carl~

**PianoMan5:** Oh good! I'm glad I haven't failed! XD And yeah, I was actually planning on people being totally thrown by the character pairing Stacy/Carl. Oh, and thanks for your opinion on the narration idea. I think I'm going to make one-shots and put links in my chapter updates on this story. I think even if someone wasn't following this story, they'd still be able to follow what's going on in the one shot. Huh... Still a little conflicted!

**woodland5**: I see you're not a huge fan of Carl/Stacy! Don't worry, I found it unusual, too! I'm still debating on what to do with it!

**chessnote69:** I'm glad you're liking the story so far! Doof was so much fun to write! What I love the most about writing him is that he breaks the 4th wall so often and it makes me laugh. I know what you mean about the frustration with Phineas's oblivion! At least he's acknowledging something's different for now!

**FanFicCriTicTheThird**: I was thinking about Dude We're Getting The Band Back Together for that part! (I stole that line from that episode!) ):D Evil me...

**Mango23:** Oh my gosh, thanks so much! :D And don't worry, I get what you mean about having too many characters and getting confused. I've thought about that, too. I'm probably going to put the more obscure characters on the back-burner for plot purposes, but I figure that there's nothing wrong with giving them a little section now and then! It'll all work out, hopefully!

* * *

**Thanks for all the support, guys!**

**Also, thanks for all of you who vote regularly! It helps me update sooner because I know who my audience wants to hear from!**

**Stay tuned for next time! I hope to update whenever I have enough votes to determine my next characters!**

**-Blythe**


	9. Addyson seethes and Jeremy hesitates

**Hi Everyone!**

**So this week's winner was:**

**ADDYSON! :D Yaaaay! Thank you to all who voted!**

**Second place was: Jeremy! (by one vote!) So I decided to write him, too!**

**This chapter is super informative, so I hope you all like the way everything's set up! Also, after getting feedback from you guys about whether to separate my story into one-shots for specific scenes or keeping it in the story, I think I'll be doing the one-shots, but I'm going to make sure you guys are clear which one shot goes with which story. Even if a reader hasn't read this story, they can still read and understand the one-shot. :) It won't be so bad. **

**QUICK NOTE: I've decided to only have three choices on my poll for a while because with so many choices, it might be hard for you guys to make a decision. Don't worry, though! It doesn't mean I'm getting rid of the unlisted characters! Just trying to see which ones are a relevant choice. You can still suggest characters, too, so that's not going away!**

**Reviews are super appreciated, but please be civil! Enjoy!**

**-Blythe**

* * *

_February 2nd_

Addyson:

That no good, double-crossing, lying, flea-ridden, two-faced...

* * *

Phineas:

Not to sound anti-climactic, but talking to Isabella wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be! Remember when I got all worked up yesterday about her being at the front door? Yeah, well it wasn't as nerve-wracking as I'd envisioned it. She was just asking what all the yelling was all about, saying that she was worried about there being something wrong.

I just let her know of the news and she was just as excited as I was about Candace being pregnant! Of course, she sees it in a way only a friend can see another friend when they're expecting rather than a family member, but it was still very exciting.

It seems that we both had good news; she told me about how she'd made the Danville High School Cheer Squad a few days back and that she was over the moon about it! Good for her! It was something she'd always wanted since we hit middle school!

It just so happens that I sit next to Cheyenne Bellamy, the head cheerleader, in my biology class! She's a nice girl; always interested in what I have to say about particle physics, which is something not many girls - or anybody my age for that matter, aside from Ferb, Isabella or Baljeet - would find interesting in the slightest! Girls like that are hard to come by, but she always says she likes listening to me talk. Sometimes she gets really close to me when we do projects together or sometimes randomly during lectures, so I think she may have trouble hearing or something - kinda like the way Miss Rosenstone was when she asked me to see her after class last week to talk about classic literature of the 20th century.

Cheyenne's also a bit clumsy, dropping things all the time and having to bend over in front of me to pick them up. It's hard to believe someone with her reputation for being so graceful would have problems dropping things all the time, y'know?

She told me she's training to be an aerobic gymnast and she's quite well known around Danville; her parents are supposed to be famous for their athletic abilities. Her dad was the gold medal recipient in the 2003 Danville Heavyweight Championships and her mother was a professional gymnast, more famously known as world-renowned record breaker of the 1996 balance beam gymnastic event and coach of the Danville High School Cheer Squad. I even heard Cheyenne has won first place for six years in a row at the Tri-state Gymnastic Festival and even accomplished a straddle-press handstand with a broken wrist! I don't really know what that means, but that sounds amazing! How much time do you think goes into perfecting a move like that?

Anyway, I talked to Cheyenne last week when she was looking for new recruits to try out for the Cheer Squad and I mentioned Isabella being a Fireside Girl troop leader. The next thing I know, Isabella's on the team! How serendipitous! I wonder if I had anything to do with that...?

Isabella looked so happy when she talked about being a cheerleader... I hope everything turns out well for her. After all, it's what she's always wanted!

While we were talking on my front porch, Mom came out to speak to Isabella and the two of them agreed to our families having dinner together on Saturday. If I hadn't answered the door and spoken to Isabella, I don't know if I would've been okay with this arrangement, but now it seems like a good idea! Now that I think about it, the Garcia-Shapiro's and my family haven't had time to catch up because of busy schedules. It wouldn't be so bad, y'know? I kinda miss having Isabella around.

I mean... it's not like I want to have her around all the time! That would be like I can't handle not being around her, which I haven't been. No, wait... let me rephrase that: I wouldn't not like having her around, it's just that I don't not -

Wait...wait...that's a double negative. If she were around all the time, that wouldn't give me much time to think about her rather than always being around her and therefore-

No, no! I don't mean to say that I think about her because that would imply that I unable to handle her not being around-

Okay, I got this...

Isabella is my friend, but more than a friend in a way that- ….Well, she's still my friend, just in closer terms since we've grown up together and all. I don't think about her in the way that-

Well, it's not that I haven't... it's just that the thought doesn't seem to fit. It's like..like something-

Hold on, I think I've just totally confused myself. I don't remember why I'm even talking about this.

...Where's my eraser?

* * *

Addyson:

...crude, double-dealing, diabolical, backstabbing, trash-talking, underhanded...

* * *

Isabella:

Ah! Can you believe it?! Candace is pregnant! Do you know what this means?! It means I'm going to be an auntie by association! Ahh! I'm so excited, I can barely stand it! Imagine me, an auntie (by association)! Auntie Isabella! (y'know, by association!)

That means that when Phineas and I get married one day, I'll be an actual aunt! Actual Auntie Isabella! I just love the sound of it!

Oh, I'm just in such a great mood right now! When I went over to check on the Flynn-Fletchers, I never expected such terrific news! When Phineas told me, it was like he was his old self again, smiling and laughing and deviating off-topic several times and going on tangents and...and...

Sorry. Temporary Phineas-land episode again. Those haven't gone away with time, unfortunately!

Anyway, it was great! He wasn't acting weird around me or anything! And all this time I thought it was something about me that's been pushing him away... How silly of me, right? Wow, I've never been happier about being wrong!

Oh, oh! I haven't even told you the best part yet: Phineas and his family are having dinner at my house on Saturday night! Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher came to the door while I was talking to Phineas and insisted on catching up with my mother over coffee sometime, then decided it would be an even better idea to just have the entire family come together for dinner! Candace has been ill every day this week, so she'll need to have the house to herself... but that's okay because now the family will be coming over to my house! I've been cleaning up around here for hours!

Assuming things go well at the initiation on friday, I should start preparing for Saturday night, starting with my wardrobe choice. Now... I just need to plan what I'm going to wear...

Should I wear pastel pink, roseate, frost pink, or light pink?

* * *

Addyson:

...overly-critical, cold-hearted, non-inclusive, stony-souled, incorrigible, anal-retentive...

* * *

Jeremy:

I just don't understand it. I really thought things were going smoothly in our relationship! I thought I was doing everything right, making sure that college and work weren't interfering with our time together and when it did, I'd always try my best to make it up to her...

Poor Candace. I've been neglecting her because of being busy with work and school and now she's finally had too much. Now she doesn't even want to speak to me. I keep my phone on high volume, on vibrate, and at full power 24/7 until she calls, but I haven't heard a single word from her for days since I visited her at the Flynn-Fletcher house!

Lately she's been ignoring my calls and avoiding me whenever I go over to visit. In transition between each of our college classes, we used to take time off to get lunch together before lectures started or on days when there was no class, but now she hasn't told me what's going on and why she's been acting differently. I even talked to her roommate today and she told me that Candace just wasn't feeling well. But I know Candace... and when she says she isn't feeling well, it means she's trying to stay away from something or someone. If she truly wasn't feeling well, she'd want someone to keep her company and take care of her like I've been trying to do. But Candace wouldn't let me near her, so I'm getting a little suspicious...

You see, her roommate looked like she was keeping something from me, so then I called Stacy to see what was wrong with Candace, but Stacy kept telling me I'd find out eventually.

Something is wrong, I just know it. I really hope it's nothing serious... I keep thinking about what I could've said to her, or - now that I think about it - what I could've said to someone in front of her that might've caused her pain. Sometimes she tries changing who she is to be want I want her to be - like that time she tried to become a proper english lady all because I told Ferb's cousin I liked her accent. It's a little binding having to watch what I say all the time, but I never want Candace to think I don't appreciate who she is.

Because in reality, Candace is...well...she's perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Yes, she may get a little neurotic about certain things like her hair, her laugh, what she wears, how she talks, and her constant urge to bust her brothers, but I fell in love with everything that makes her...Candace. All her imperfections, all her little pet peeves and things that embarrass her about herself - I fell in love with each and every one of them. Her crazy parts may be what she finds imperfect about herself, but I've always admired all those little things, even when we were kids. That's why I'm hoping she isn't running away from me because of something she did or something she thinks I won't like...because...well, because...

Okay, I haven't told anyone this yet, but...you see...

Gosh, I don't even know how to put this... my hand is shaking just _writing_ it!

...I'm going to ask Candace to marry me.

I picked out her ring and everything; all that's left is finding a good day and time to pop the question! I know we might be engaged for a little while, but that's okay. If she wants to get married after we graduate college, that'll be perfectly fine. For some reason, I felt the need to move to the next level in our relationship since we've been together for so long and know each other well enough to make this decision - it felt like the natural choice, y'know?

...

Wait a second... maybe that's why she's running away from me all the time! Is she afraid that I'll propose to her too soon? Is it maybe because she wants to break up and doesn't know how to do it? If I asked her the next time I see her, will she say no right off the bat? Maybe I should wait longer to propose. Maybe she wants more time to enjoy college after she gets better and not have to worry about being tied down with wedding arrangements.

Great, now I'm conflicted! It's not in my nature to feel hesitant about these sort of things... In fact, it's not even like me to freak out about...well... anything, really! I don't remember the last time I was this nervous about something! I don't even remember the last time I was even remotely nervous at all...

I wonder why Candace isn't talking to me... What did I do wrong?

I just don't know what to do. I really hope things work out okay...

Even if that means she doesn't want to marry me just yet.

* * *

Addyson:

...fake, toxic, cannaballistic, narrow-minded, slimy, manipulative little control freak CHEYENNE BELLAMY.

Urgh, where do I begin?! I am about to lose my mind, I swear! Ever get so fed up and angry that it's hard to even see straight or concentrate? Yeah, I live there right now! I'm so mad, I've had trouble sleeping and I think I might've even had a high blood pressure streak for a good few days! That's a long time to have that sort of issue, especially for someone my age!

Wanna know what's wrong?

_CHEYENNE BELLAMY,_ that's what's wrong!

See? I capitalized AND italicized her name: two very unnecessary things to do in literature when expressing a point. Wait... I want to write it in bold letters, too:

**CHEYENNE BELLAMY**

Ew. I don't even want to reread that name. What kind of parents names their kids after a state capital? I mean, seriously - especially Wyoming. Does anybody even live in Wyoming? Is that even considered a place? "_Oh, me and my family are going to vacation in WYOMING. Yeah, that place is just rich with mountains and water buffalo and other out-of-this-world non-existant marvels... it's totally my dream to visit WYOMING."_ (It's not. That was sarcasm). It's just like a person saying, "_my whole life, I've wanted to visit Connecticut. Isn't Connecticut beautiful?"_

No, no it's not. Who the heck would want to visit _Connecticut_? Nobody.

_Nobody_ likes Connecticut.

Anyway, getting back to this girl Cheyenne...

She ruined _everything_ - my dreams, my self esteem, my collarbone, my reputation, everything. As I sit here, in a cast for my broken collarbone, writing this letter, I'm writing with one heck of a grudge on my shoulders and a dying thirst for vengeance upon perfect little Cheyenne "the barbie doll" Bellamy.

Wanna know what she did to ruin my life? Well, let me explain...

Trying out for the Danville High School Cheer Squad was an event I'd been looking forward to ever since I began middle school; me and my other friends - namely ones in the Fireside Girls troop - always dreamt about being one of the famous Danville High School Cheerleaders. Sometimes we'd spend the whole day practicing on cheers we could do when the day finally came to try out for the team! It was almost official that Katie and Holly would be on the squad and a definite that Isabella would make the team, so I stretched my legs and practiced every single day to be one of the most eligible for the job. It's destiny, I would tell myself, I will make the team if it's the last thing I do!

When the day came for tryouts, I had already prepared for a month what I was going to do. I tried out, I made the Saturday auditions, and everything seemed to be going so well until...

...that low-life, little miss Cheyenne _HELL_amy pushed me from behind while I was holding up one of the fliers, causing me to lose my grip and the girl's foot to slip, clashing directly downward into my collarbone!

I can't even explain how painful that was... and it was all because of her! I was immediately sent to the emergency room and therefore disqualified. It shouldn't have disqualified me, but it did because Cheyenne told the coach, her mother, that I was in "bad form."

Bad form?! _Really?!_ That little scum-sucking-!

Okay, okay, okay... calm down, Addyson.. _Down_ girl.

...

You know why she's ruining my life like this? It's because I wouldn't let her be a Fireside Girl,_ that's_ why. She cheated.

Back when we were in the fourth grade, Isabella caught her putting a badge on her sash that she didn't earn. Miss Feyersied asked her to apologize and acknowledge she did it, but she kept lying about it, saying that it never happened and that it was Isabella's fault. I told her if she just told the truth, we'd let her stay, but she wouldn't. She called Isabella a liar and made a big fuss about the ordeal so Miss Feyersied took away her sash, therefore revoking her privileges as a Fireside Girl. Ever since then, she's had it in for all the Fireside Girls.

In the beginning of this year, she got Gretchen suspended temporarily for supposed plagiarism - a crime the girl would _never_ commit, even if her life depended on it! But it didn't end there...

After that, Cheyenne stole the janitor's keys to every bathroom in the school and put them in Milly's locker. Milly was forbidden to go to autumn homecoming because of it, even after she'd bought the perfect dress for the occasion. The poor thing cried about it for _weeks!_

And finally, I have a broken collarbone, so she had her revenge on me. I have a terrible feeling she's going to get revenge on the rest of the girls, too...

But what I guarantee most of all is that she has it in for Isabella _big_ time. After all, Isabella was the reason for her not getting to be a Fireside Girl!

In the girl's bathroom, I overheard her talking to some of her friends about what they're going to do to her during their so called "initiation." I fear for Isabella - I feel like I should warn her, but she might think I'm just upset about not getting on the team and turn me away.

I can only hope she turns out okay...

Even when the initiation is done, I have a feeling Isabella's going to be a continuous target. I'm in Cheyenne's biology class and I see how she acts around Phineas... She's planning something diabolical; something really, really awful.

Poor Isabella. I hope she can see the truth before it hits her as hard as it hit me.

* * *

**Alright, thanks for reading!**

****TO THOSE OF YOU WHO LIVE IN WYOMING: I'm sorry for making fun of your state! I don't have anything against Wyoming!**

****TO THOSE OF YOU WHO LIVE IN CONNECTICUT: ...I'm not sorry. Not one bit. :P (I live in Connecticut. I'm _allowed_ to bash my own home!)**

**So...there are a lot of things to think about, eh? What is Cheyenne planning to do to Isabella? What will Jeremy do about the proposal? Will he call it off? What will happen during Isabella's initiation? What will happen at the Saturday night dinner? **

**What's happening with the characters who weren't in this chapter?**

* * *

**Note: **

**I'm sorry, guys, but I can't use this chapter to answer reviewers this time. If I continued to do that, I'd have half my story dedicated to that! **

**HOWEVER, expect an inbox message with my response to your reviews! I seriously appreciate it and I want you all to know that what you say is very important! Thank you for your dedication and consideration! :)**

**I WILL, however, answer guest reviews here. (Since you guys don't have inboxes!)**

**woodland5 -** Hmmm... actually, you're guess is pretty accurate! ;D You're pretty good at predicting things! Who knows? Maybe something good will happen with Carl!

**Harro There -** Oh yay! Thank you! :D I'm so glad you're liking my weird little story! XD

* * *

**Stay tuned for next time! It's gonna be great! **

**Don't forget to vote for next update's canon character!**

**-Blythe**


	10. Baljeet hypothesizes

**Hey everybody! So sorry for the late update! I'm hoping the one-shot I wrote made up for my lacking of updates this week!**

**Okay, so this week's character pick by a landslide was:**

**BALJEET! :D Finally! I wanted to write him really badly! Thanks to all of you who voted! I will included some Vanessa and maybe Ferb next chapter since they were tied for second place!**

***Also, congrats to woodland5 for being the hundredth reviewer! Woodland5: for your reward, I have decided to retire my poll for this week and YOU get to choose who you'd like to see in the next chapter! :D Choose wisely!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

****For those of you who haven't read it yet, I suggest you read my one-shot "Isabella, Why Are You Naked?" in order to understand what Isabella and Phineas are talking about in this chapter! Otherwise, it might be a little confusing! It's written in narrative form, so I separated it from the story!**

**Thanks! **

**Reviews are super appreciated, but please be civil! **

**-Blythe**

* * *

Baljeet:

I have decided that I no longer want to wear underwear. Recently, the afflictions I have had with them outweigh the benefits by a mile.

For example, today was the second day this week I have been hung by my underwear from the basketball hoop. I suppose the football team is getting more creative with the ways they can use me to decorate various parts of the school, but the janitor is getting tired of having to cut me down all the time. Last week, he had to borrow a ladder from the fire department in order to reach me when they hung me on the flagpole by the front parking lot.

It has even gotten to the point where he knows me by name, most likely from seeing where I had written it on my underwear. This brings me back to my original point; no underwear might mean less chafing to my self esteem as well as my backside.

Or also risking being pantsed in the hallway, bringing forth the risk of flat-out exposing my naked self to the rest of the student body. I suppose that is not any better. In fact, it might be worse...

I miss the old days when I was only bullied by one person instead of several all at the same time. It becomes less tolerable when you are being used more as a football than an actual football. Buford may have been a reckless wall of meat, but I never went home feeling more degraded as a human being than I do as a high school student on the math team. That is not saying I never felt degraded with Buford, just that I would prefer his methods of torture over his football teammates.

Speaking of Buford, there is one thing I find strange about being hoisted around school by the football team; he is never one of the crowd that does it. It is as if he is not actually part of the senseless hazing. He seems to have taken a break from his usual domineering hobbies and taken up some kind of pastime that no one in our grade really knows about. I can imagine it has something to do with defacing private property or committing some sort of felony - two things he used to be passionate about in middle school.

But what business is it of mine? I have more important things to be thinking about - like getting rid of my bullying problem before I hit college. This is going to be a very difficult trend to break, considering that I do not remember a time in my life when I was not bullied.

I am contemplating the consequences of my strategy to rid myself of my reputation issues. It is slightly hare-brained, but I figured that if I networked myself with a group of guys - namely athletes-, I will not have to worry as much about being desensitized by bathroom swirlies.

Furthermore, I have decided that I would like to join the basketball team at school. It is my craziest plan yet, but I am excited by the idea. With any luck, it might give me just enough leverage to get above the untouchable label in the high school caste system. After much studying of athletics and close attention to the statistics of people with my situation (being a fluxuating height of 5'5, wiry framed, logically inclined, mathematically accelerated, etc), basketball and soccer are the two best candidates for my experiment. I have chosen basketball over soccer because, well...

I know this has nothing to do with what I am planning, but an appealing part of being on the basketball team is that they get to share the same space as the cheer squad during March. I think you already could guess why that is a factor that interests me...

...

What? I am a man. I am allowed to dream! It is not like I am immune to attraction just because I am an academically driven individual! Besides, I am not looking to start anything fancy with any of the cheerleaders.

...

Okay, maybe that is not entirely true...

...

Anyway, back to my original idea.

Second semester basketball tryouts are next thursday, so I will be training until then. Lately, I have decided to make morning jogs part of my daily routine next to eating healthier and doing a set of fifty push ups in the morning. I believe the stamina I build will work to my advantage; I might even develop some more muscle rather than looking gangly all the time! Though very risky and unlikely, this plan of mine might actually rule in my favor. And If I work hard enough, I might finally get to say goodbye to dangling by my undergarments and going home with a bruised ego.

Bully-free future, here I come!

...

Now it is time for my favorite part of every day: time to work on some math homework!

* * *

Buford:

_Alas, somber clouds, dismay_

_Bring me kindly rain today_

_Ice in crystals, warm them ere_

_they kiss my cheeks in droplets bare_

_By night, I'm stolen more away_

_Than awaken, I fear, yesterday_

_A life like mine, restart and take_

_So I may no longer be awake_

_For these streams I cry do not as yours_

_that brings new dread while thine restores._

Eh... not my best work. It could use a little more masculinity.

...

I wanna write about clouds some more. But in a manly way. Like cumulonimbus clouds. Yeah, those are some manly clouds.

Now I just need to think of a manly kind of flower...

* * *

Phineas:

I honestly have no idea what to say right now. I really didn't see that coming. Never in a million years. It was almost unreal - like some sort of horrible, unrealistic dream. The color of her skin, the terror in her eyes, the way she was shaking so much. The inhumane conditions she had to sit through for six and a half hours. That's just... it was...

* * *

Isabella:

Horrifying. That's what this morning was like. It was downright horrifying. There is no other word in the english language to describe it. What could possibly be worse than having the love of your life find you naked, freezing, and doused with eye yolk in a public park? Nothing is worse than that.

I haven't stopped crying since he brought me home this morning. He was there to see it and was even kind enough to stick around, helping me wash my hair and make sure I was okay. I can't believe I just completely fell apart! I've been a mess ever since then, curled up on my couch in my bathrobe just sobbing my eyes out. I'm even beginning to get a headache from crying so much. I'm so pathetic...

I don't even feel like eating anything. I already skipped breakfast because I was too nauseated by the time I got home to even do so much as look at food. Then I didn't eat lunch because I was too preoccupied with crying to let myself have an appetite. All I can even think about doing to pass the time is writing in this journal and sleeping.

Mom thinks I'm about to be deathly ill because of everything that happened. She checks up on me every ten minutes to see if I've developed a fever, saying over and over, "Isa, you need to eat or you will catch a fever!" or "you're so pale, like a ghost girl!"

But every time I look at food, I think about eggs... and I think about the way they felt being cracked over my head, running over my scalp and making my hair all disgusting and smelly...Urgh. No, I don't want to think about that!

I'm reminded of last night. It's like my mind has been trying to block out everything that happened because I can't recall half of the events that took place. All I remember was the eggs, the laughing, the cold, and being really, really scared. Naked, alone, freezing, and sticky. I don't get it - how could they do this to me? Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't doing that to a person going a little further than initiation? Surely they don't do that to ALL the new members of the cheer squad, right? I'm sure if I told Cheyenne, she would not be pleased. She'd know what to do about all this.

...

Still, I can't believe this happened. There are still parts of my body that are frozen from staying outside in the freezing cold for so long.

But worst of all, I keep thinking about Phineas. I think about how he took the time to take me home and rinse all the egg out of my hair while I did nothing but cry like a little baby! Gosh, how old am I, five?! I couldn't even thank him for being so sweet and caring about all this. Of course, I HAD to be dramatic and spend all my time crying instead of cleaning my own hair! What a great Fireside girl leader I am, letting him to all the work while I wallowed in self-pity!

I can't even look out my window and see his house without feeling all this guilt...

* * *

Phineas:

When I took Isabella home, her mother was waiting outside for her, worried sick. Apparently Isabella hadn't told her mother that she'd left the night before and her mother stayed up all night waiting for her to come back. Ms. Garcia-Shapiro asked me what happened and I said I had no idea.

Because, well, I really didn't have any idea! I have no idea what kind of torture Isabella had to go through. I only found her after all of it went down.

As soon as she walked through the front door, she started sobbing and shaking again, so I took her upstairs to wash the egg yolk out of her hair, all the while listening to the sounds of her nearly choking on her own tears. Gosh, it was awful... she wouldn't speak to me or look at me, even when I asked her what happened. I put her head under the bathtub faucet and picked the eggshells out of her hair bit by bit, which seemed like would take forever! (Chances are I didn't get to all of them.)

By the time I got around to dry her hair, she'd stopped crying and just sat there staring at the wall. She wasn't resisting, yet she wasn't agreeing to me helping her with her hair; it was almost as if she had completely given up on something - even crying.

I really tried getting her to talk, but she looked so despondent that I didn't bother after a while. She got changed in her room and gave me back my jacket like she wanted me to leave, so I just went home. Now I'm just sitting here thinking about something else I could write that would keep me from thinking about this morning and everything that happened afterward.

I would be extremely surprised if this experience doesn't drive an even bigger wedge between us. For starters, I'll bet being unresponsive around her during school has caused her to think I don't care about our friendship... and now things are even more awkward. I'm really worried about her I'm worried not only because of what I saw when I went to the park, but I'm worried about her willpower to stand up against the kind of humiliation she went through. No, not even humiliation - the jeopardy she put her body into by nearly freezing to death! That's just not something I could picture her being okay with in any way!

I don't know who it was that coaxed her into doing something like that, but it makes me angry that there are actually people out there who would objectify a person the way Isabella was taken advantage of like that! They probably even convinced her to keep her mouth shut about all of it. I'll bet it was a group of people. A group of horrible, mean-spirited people.

Wow. I think I might actually be angry! Huh... I never knew it felt this bad to be angry.

...

Even so, I'm still worried about how she's doing since I left. What do I do? Should I go check up on her to see if she's alright? Would she feel like I'm crowding her?

* * *

Isabella:

I really wish he'd come back so I can thank him...

...

Oh dear...oh no...I totally forgot!

* * *

Phineas:

Oh, wait! I just remembered...

* * *

Isabella and Phineas's journals:

****...our families are having dinner together...

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn! ):D So what will happen when the families meet for dinner? Will Baljeet make the basketball team? What's happening with the rest of the characters? Find out next update!**

**This is gonna be fun! Mwhaha!**

**Review responses:**

****Again, I will be responding to reader reviews via inbox for those of you who have accounts on here so that I don't take up this entire chapter with responses! (You all know how enthusiastic I can get...) For now, I'm using this space to respond to anonymous and guest reviews!**

**Racheal Weasley:** Oh, goodness. I hope you're kidding! (I hope your name is actually Racheal and I didn't actually offend you!)

**woodland5:** As usual, thanks for your support! Also, you get to choose who you want to hear from for the next chapter because you were the 100th reviewer! So who will it be?

* * *

**Thanks guys! Stick around for next time!**

****Polls are closed for this week because woodland5 is choosing who next week's canon character is! Who will it be? I don't even know the answer to that question yet!**

**See ya!**

**-Blythe**


	11. Linda cooks

**Hello! Quick note:**

**Thanks to woodland5 for the suggestion! I got the BEST idea from your list of people to write! When I saw Linda's name, I was like: "Oh...my gosh...I have the best idea EVER!" So thanks!**

**Okay, so this chapter's gonna be a doozy! XD You'll see why. It involves a secret admirer... yeah.**

**This week's guest is: LINDA! Hope y'all like!**

**Reviews are super appreciated, but please be civil!**

****My poll is going up again this week, so be sure to check it out for the next update's canon character!**

**-Blythe**

* * *

_Saturday, February 5th - 4pm (An hour before dinner)_

Linda:

Wow, it seems like it's been forever since I've written in one of these journals! When was the last time I made an entry? I just reread the last thing I wrote in this old diary and it must've been when the boys were four or five. My last few paragraphs were about how Phineas had lost his first baby tooth!

Can you believe it? My babies are all grown up! It brings tears to my eyes thinking about when they were barely old enough to walk and now here they are, walking to school all by themselves and going off to college. Candace is even having a little one of her own in August! Isn't that a trip? I'll be a grandmother! Though I must admit; I expected this to happen when I'd at least developed a few wrinkles first! And maybe when Candace was out of college already and married...

But I can't be too picky, can I? After all, a baby is a blessing. A blessing that I'm going to spoil to death! (After all, that is a grandma's job!)

Whenever I look at the boys, I'm always so amazed at how much they're both turning into such fine young men! Ferb's already as tall as Lawrence and is quite the overachiever in school! Though he still doesn't speak as much, he always seems to be busy doing something, whether it's with schoolwork or independent studies. I couldn't be more proud of the direction he's headed in. He was an early bloomer, but he seems to have really grown into himself already! Just like his father, that boy!

Phineas, on the other hand...

Hahaha!

I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but it's just so funny how different the two of them have been about adjusting to adolescence! Sometimes I think Phineas can't walk in a straight line without tripping over his own legs! His height changes constantly, so there probably hasn't been enough time for him to get used to being so tall! Last week when I measured him in the kitchen, he was barely under six feet! Can you believe it? I sure can't! Needless to say, the poor thing hasn't been handling growth spurts too well! I'd always pictured Candace as the clumsy one of the family, but it looks like being extremely clumsy at age fifteen runs in the Flynn family. I seem to recall being rather dopey at that age, too...

Anyway, Phineas hasn't changed too much other than physically. He's still the old optimistic and creative little boy I raised, so thankfully that hasn't changed!

Biffany Van Stomm said that raising a teenager is one of the hardest jobs out there. I don't know, I'd say Candace was the most difficult teenager to raise out of the three, but she wasn't always ill-mannered, just a little on the neurotic side. Phineas and Ferb have always been well-behaved, so they aren't too hard. I mean, I worry about my kids, but I know that they're all independent enough to know how to problem solve. If they ever needed me, they'd know to ask for help, but for now I only see good things happening for them in the future.

Sometimes I wonder why Biffany says that... Her son, Buford, is such a kind young man! No - he wasn't always that way in his younger days, but I see him around the neighborhood all the time and he always helps me out around the house. It's the strangest thing! He never used to, but nowadays, he helps me bring in the groceries, he mowed the lawn for me all the time last summer, he shovels the driveway whenever it snows, he washes the panelling on the side of the house... he's such a handy young man! Biffany is doing a better job than she thinks!

One thing I'm not sure if I understand is why Buford seems to rush out right before Phineas and Ferb come in. It's the most peculiar thing.

Speaking of peculiar, I've recently been getting strange flower bouquets in the mail. Every Sunday when I get home from my bridge club, I find a beautiful bouquet of flowers addressed to me sitting in the mailbox. The flowers differ every week; sometimes it'll be a bouquet of carnations, sometimes a mixture of baby's breath and lilacs, sometimes daisies, and on a special, rare occasion - red roses. On my birthday last summer, I got the most incredible bouquet of white peonies! I really wish I could thank whoever gives me these fabulous flowers... I know it's the same person because attached to the flowers is a lovely poem (again, the poem differs every week). I know it isn't Lawrence because the cursive writing is too elegant. Lawrence has, as he puts it, chickenscratch doctor's cursive. Though I could be wrong and he could've improved his writing and taken up poetry classes without my knowledge...

However, that doesn't seem very likely. If it's not Lawrence, I don't know who else has been writing such beautiful poetry...

* * *

Buford-

_Your eyes, like heavenly flames that glimmer brighter than a morning star..._

_And those lips, so rosy and ripe like the freshest strawberries of summertime..._

_How I long to touch the delicate porcelain of your skin and revel in the fluid melody that is your voice. The perfection of your smile humbles my longing heart and your stride more steady than the swiftness of a tumbling brook._

_And your hair, crimson and fashioned like the flawlessness of an angel..._

* * *

Linda:

Anyway, the flowers - as any average person knows - wilt after the week is up, but I do enjoy the poems! This week, the poem was somewhat sad; it seemed to be about clouds and rain. I hung it on the refrigerator!

Well, I should get back to my cooking. I'm working on some stew for tonight's dinner date with the Garcia-Shapiros! Oh, I can't wait to catch up with Vivan. We've both been so busy and there's so much to talk about! I'm also excited to see what Isabella's been up to - she's grown up so fast, I can hardly believe it! What a beautiful young lady she's become, my goodness! She could intimidate any high school boy with that pretty face of hers! (I seem to catch a certain red-headed son of mine stealing a glance every so often!) That reminds me; I wonder if Lawrence has talked to him yet about-

Whoops, gotta go! The broth is starting to bubble over!

* * *

Doof:

Y'know, it occurred to me earlier today that I've already created a papercut inator. Can you believe it? I'm so out of ideas that I've actually begun reinventing old inators! I got halfway through making it when I realized that I'd already done it before and it spoiled my mood trying to turn it into something else. Now, it's a dish dryer inator.

You heard right. A dish dryer inator. I figured since I had a dishwasher already, I might as well have a dish dryer, you know? I get pretty sick of unloading wet dishes from the dishwasher and having to dry it all with a dish rag, so I made a dish dryer. Of course, it's kind of a pain to transfer over the wet dishes into the dish dryer and sometimes water drips onto the floor. Come to think of it, I don't know why I didn't just make my dish washer into a dish washer AND dryer. It would've saved me some time and energy. Then again, I've had a terrible case of evil scientist's block so it comes as no surprise that I've recently been a bit absent-minded. It got even worse recently...

Flashback tiiiime!

This weekend, Vanessa came home again. I know what you're going to say: "_yeah, yeah she was crying again. You said this last time."_

Well, my non-existent audience, it's actually the complete opposite! I'm still worried, but the circumstances are entirely different!

On Sunday, Vanessa bursts through the door singing and dancing around like as if she'd just experienced the happiest day of her life - like she'd won the lottery or something! (I don't actually know if that's how people react when they win the lottery, but I can imagine I'd be doing something like that if I won the lottery. I mean, who wouldn't? It's money. Free money.) She was smiling and laughing and at one point, I think she even commented on how _nice_ the weather has been even though every day this week has been freezing cold and windy.

I began feeling nervous, so I checked her temperature and searched her for any devices hidden on her person. Everything was normal. Normal, can you believe it? She was actually happy about something!

And get this: she even asked me if I'd ever been in love before! First of all, what kind of a question is that?! Is that a yes or no question? I couldn't believe that Vanessa - of all people - was asking her own father if I've ever been in love! I guess I should've been happy, considering the way she felt when she visited last week, sobbing so hard that she could barely talk! But I still feel a little weird about the way she was acting... Am I missing something? Did I make a mood changer inator somehow and unknowingly hit her with it?

Wow, I'm so confused now! Should I start on another inator or something? Does this mean I shouldn't have evil scientist's block anymore?

Wait, why am I asking _you_ all these questions? I mean, you're a journal! You're made of paper. To be able to know the answer, you'd need a brain...and maybe some ears and eyes and a basic understanding of the english language.

Wait a second, that's it! Eyes, ears, basic understanding of the english language...I don't need to build an inator at all! All I need to do is find someone to follow Vanessa and figure out why she's acting so strangely! Then when I find the reason I can find a way to get rid of the problem and get back to my evil inventing! I'm a genius! Score two for Doofenshmirtz!

Now, just to find the right man for the job...

Oh, Perry the Platypus is here! Just the monotreme I wanted to see!

...

Though he _could've_ used the door...

* * *

Candace:

I would pay a lot of money for someone - _anyone_ - to put me out of my misery.

_"Being pregnant is a wonderful blessing"_

_"Being pregnant is unlike anything else you'll ever experience"_

_"You're carrying and nursing a precious gift."_

Yeah, _YEAH?_! Well, it certainly doesn't _FEEL_ like a precious gift! It _FEELS_ like a _CURSE_ straight from the fiery pits of-!

...

Okay. Stop it, Candace. Calm down. It's just the hormones talking. Breathe. Breathe, Candace.

...

What a load of baloney! Who the heck is coming up with all this sentimental lies?! They don't understand my pain! _ I WANNA THROW SOMETHING!_

...

Whoa, girl. Stop it. Stop. You're being ridiculous now. It's your baby, not a virus. Just think about how beautiful the baby's going to be when it's born! After all, it is Jeremy's, right? You and Jeremy are having a baby. It's what you've always wanted! The more you let your anger go, the more you're going to ruin the experience.

...

I still haven't told Jeremy. Oh, gosh. What am I going to do about that? How is he going to react when I tell him? How would anyone react when being told their girlfriend's pregnant while they're trying to finish college and get his degree after working hard for four years? What is he going to do? This means that he'll have to give up everything - all his dreams of travelling or going out into the world and making a difference... I'm just going to ruin it for him. He'll hate me for it!

He'll probably think I'd expect him to marry me! Oh, what do I do? Why would anyone want to marry the person who ruined his dreams?! I'm _despicable!_ I'm _disgusting!_ How could I do this to Jeremy?!

Oh! He's at the door! Think, Candace, _think!_ I can't tell him right away! I have to think of something... something clever to keep him from worrying. If he doesn't worry, he won't prod me for answers, right? Play it cool, Candace.

Okay, here we go...

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**So what will Candace do? What happened with Vanessa? What's Doof gonna do with Perry? What's going on with Linda and her "secret admirer?" More importantly, what'll happen between Phineas and Isabella over dinner?! **

**Almost done with the one-shot for that! It should be done by Tuesday! **

**Reviewer responses!**

**TheCartoonFanatic01** and **Whythis**: I've suspended another update to find out what happens at dinner! MWAHAHA!

**PianoMan5**: I do actually have everything mapped out, believe it or not! Time's been limited recently, so it's been getting harder to update on time - especially for the narrative side of this!

**Alapest**: Oh, don't worry! I was laughing a little while writing it! XD

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian**: Well, I'll be darned! You were right! XD

**Sabrina06**: I'm actually planning on extensively writing a chapter about what the other girls think about the squad and how some of them were unaware of Izzy's hazing. That's in the near future! Oh, and thanks! Isn't it hilarious thinking of Buford as a poet?!

**Axis22**: Words cannot describe how excited I am about the revelation scene when Phineas discovers his feelings for Isabella. Totally stoked about it, believe me!

**14AmyChan**: Hmm... you actually gave me an idea! :D thanks!

**woodland5**: Thanks for the suggestion! I hope you liked this - though it's probably not what you expected!

**Ryan Stoppable:** The idea of Baljeet being on the basketball team tickles me, for some reason! I'm still debating whether I want that to be the end result, but there are so many possibilities about that...

**veebeejustte**: I've actually been thinking about writing a Ferbella one-shot in the future! HigherSilver's story Catch 21 has caused me to really like the pairing! I just gotta find a good plot...

**FanFicCriTicTheThird**: Your review made me feel warm and fuzzy inside! x3 Tanks!

**artist13**: Oh gosh, I'm blushing! Thanks so much! :D

* * *

**Stick around, guys! Things are just heating up!**

**There will be Isabella and Phineas in the next chapter! Promise! Sorry for the suspense! **

**Look for my upcoming one-shot:_ "Pass the Salt, Phineas"_ (It's the dinner scene you've been awaiting!) It'll be out within a day or so!**

**Also, check out the poll this week for next update's character! :D**

**-Blythe**


	12. Monogram suspects

**Hey guys! Wow, I'm so sorry for the late update! I'm a busy gal! Okay, down to business!**

**This week's winner by a mile is: FERB!**

**2 QUICK ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

**1. If you haven't, I'd recommend reading my one-shot "Pass the Salt, Phineas" before referring to this chapter! It explains the disasters that happened at dinner! **

**2. I drew a picture of Cheyenne Bellamy, in case any of you care to see what she looks like. Keep in mind that it's just a sketch and I'm not a visual artist! The link is posted on the bottom of my profile page! And hey, while you're there, vote for next week's character! (I had to wait until more votes were in this week - there was a tie for a few days!)**

**Reviews are super appreciated, but please be civil! Thanks!**

**-Blythe**

* * *

_Monday_

Phineas:

Well that could've turned out better...

* * *

Isabella:

I still can't believe I did that...

* * *

Phineas:

Didn't quite see that coming... One minute I'm a waiter, the next I'm on the ground with a bloody nose and a crippling headache!

* * *

Isabella:

Saturday couldn't possibly have gone worse! How will he see me now that I accidentally broke his nose?!

* * *

Phineas:

It's almost like it didn't happen - like some kind of bad fan fiction written by a crazed 18 year-old fangirl who lives in Connecticut!

...Okay, that was a little more obscure than my usual references, but it really does feel like that! I haven't been able to leave my room for a few days and mom didn't allow me to go to school today because she was worried about me passing out again. I don't think I will, seeing as it only occurred once and it was right after the accident, but it still hurts sometimes to lift my head while sitting up. Sometimes I even get nauseous when I stand up too fast! That never happened before, but I'm assuming it's part of having a concussion and it'll go away soon.

My nose is broken, too, and it feels worse than my head sometimes. When I was in the shower yesterday morning, I sneezed really hard and it started bleeding again. It wasn't bad or anything; it lasted only a few minutes and then came to a stop, but I can always tell when a nosebleed is coming on because I taste iron a few minutes before it starts. They've been frequent as of late, but that probably goes with having a broken nose.

Since Saturday, Isabella's been coming over at least once a day to check on me. Sometimes we sit around and talk about school and about English class, and sometimes she just lets me lay down while she makes dinner with mom. I don't remember the last time I've seen Isabella around the house this much, but it's strange... I kind of like it. She's really helpful sometimes, especially when we were at the hospital on Saturday night. I don't feel weird around her as much. I guess I figure that since I got totally creamed by a refrigerator door, there's nothing that can be more embarrassing!

Man, I didn't know it was even possible to get a broken nose and a concussion by a refrigerator door! That must've been the first time that's ever happened! Alright, a new record!

* * *

Isabella:

I didn't know it was even possible to break someone's nose and give them a concussion by smacking them in the face accidentally with a refrigerator door! It only happens to me, doesn't it? Phineas comes along on his bike on Saturday and lends me his jacket, rescues me from the cold, then goes to my house and cleans the egg yolk out of my hair and what do I do to repay him? I break his nose! Yeah, just what every guy wants, Isabella - a broken nose and a brain bruise. Good going, troop leader Garcia-Shapiro.

Lately, I've just been bad luck! Fate is playing way too many cruel jokes on me. First Phineas finds me after the initiation and then this. I just hope nothing else happens this week to make matters even worse! I can't stand the thought of him ignoring me even more...

Anyway, I'm going over to the Flynn-Fletchers' in an hour or so to check on him. He couldn't go to school today because he's still recovering from Saturday. I go over there at least once a day to help out around the house for Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher and take care of Phineas when I don't have cheerleading. It's the best I can do after what I did on Saturday. That was such a horrible experience!

I really hope this didn't make everything worse for us...

* * *

Ferb:

I'm inclined to wonder the speed in which someone would have to whip open a refrigerator door in order for it to possibly break a person's nose and, in turn, knock them unconscious. When I think of someone getting a nasal fracture or a concussion, the first few things that come to mind are fist fights, falling head-first down a long flight of stairs, car accidents, falling out of tall trees or high platforms, getting hit by a large moving vehicle, and possibly during a project using heavy machinery and high scaffolding - projects that Phineas and I have been doing for a majority of our lives.

Then I realize that the probability of the incident itself seems rather preposterous given the reputation we have with more complicated endeavors, such as time travel, building rocket ships, skyscrapers that extend to the moon, roller coasters, intergalactic travel shuttles, luxury cruise ships, enormous record-breaking airplanes and bowling balls, and even a giant mechanical shark at one point.

Yes, the lists extends further, but my point is that we're used to the risks of possible harm during every activity and therefore we've learned when it's best to remain aware of our surroundings, so the fact that Phineas was benumbed by a kitchen appliance is just a tad hard to swallow. Perhaps balancing four or five plates from the dining room to the kitchen of the Garcia-Shapiro's house isn't considered a project to be on-guard about as much as constructing a residential stadium, but even so, Phineas has been rather ungraceful as of late.

Last month he nearly burned the house to cinders when he rested our blueprints for an intergalactic space radio on the kitchen stove while he made his breakfast. Not only were the blueprints completely destroyed, but the kitchen cupboard above the stove now has black ashen stains from the incident that won't come off because of his carelessness. I'm surprised mum hasn't noticed them yet. Perhaps I should find a way to get rid of them before she does...

Anyway, with everything that's been happening, it comes as no surprise that Phineas has run into trouble yet again - albeit in a far less conventional way than most. But how many people in the world can say that they've acquired a broken nose via refrigerator door? It's quite impressive, actually - when we told the nurses at the hospital, they replied with, "no, really. What happened?"

Oh dear, what an experience it was to explain...And to think this might not have happened if Phineas had been a little more careful. (And perhaps his nose was slightly less prominent than it is.) We had to lay Phineas's head on a pillow in Isabella's lap on the way to the emergency room and I was in charge of his legs, making sure they were upright at all times. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro drove her van and mum sat in the passenger's seat, panicking and fidgeting the entire way. Dad went home to stay with Candace and it might've been a good idea that he did - he can't stand the sight of blood.

...

However unfortunate the circumstance, it didn't turn out to be as bad as one would think.

Concussions aren't normally humorous. In fact if left untreated, they can be potentially fatal. But the way Phineas acted in the car on the way over to the hospital was far more comical than dramatic! He was quite goofy for someone with a brain injury, chuckling while asking time and time again what happened to give him a bloody nose. When he was told he'd been hit by a refrigerator door, he found it funnier than anyone else in the car, snorting and laughing like it was something out of a sitcom.

As expected, Isabella was miserable, apologizing profusely to me, Phineas and mum as if she'd done the clumsy deed more than once. I can tell this is the last thing she'd expected to happen over dinner. Mum was totally beside herself, frequently asking when Phineas wasn't talking or laughing if he was still breathing normally or if he was ever bleeding from his head.

Nevertheless, I found myself wanting to laugh the more Phineas found amusement in what had happened. He was in stitches by the time we arrived at the emergency room! (Metaphorically, of course.)

The rest of the night was a blur. Nothing noteworthy came after the car ride aside from the confirmation that Phineas did, in fact, have a broken nose and a concussion as I'd predicted. He didn't need to stay overnight, but they did need to run a CT scan on his brain to make sure no damage was done internally that had compromised his well-being. They did all that was necessary for his case, following the strict protocol - asking him his name, asking him to stand up, asking him to touch his finger to his nose, testing his reflexes, etc. It was nothing unusual aside from Phineas acting like his accident was a joke of some sort.

But something struck me during the car ride that I'd always been aware of, yet haven't really had an appreciation for; during the night's events, I got to witness Isabella's unfaltering loyalty to Phineas firsthand.

I've always known that she has harbored significant romantic feelings for him even when we were children - she'd made it obvious plenty of times. But on Saturday, it was so much more than that. It was whole-hearted caretaking; a selfless adherence she showed for him while he was wounded. The entire night she'd taken care of his bloody nose and provided for him better than any nurse could have, changing out his tissues when they were soaked with blood and making sure his head was cushioned and comfortable while we waited for the doctors to come back with the CT scan results. At one point, she even combed his matted hair after he'd fallen asleep on the ride back home. It was the single most endearing thing I've seen from Isabella, even after all this time I've known about her admiration for him. Normally, I'd talk about what a shame it is that Phineas won't be able to reciprocate for her selfless acts of kindness, but I believe that he already has...

While waiting in the ER, Isabella reiterated on what had happened earlier that day - about some sort of circumstance (she wouldn't specify) that required her to stay outside in Danville Park without clothes all night in the bitter cold. She talked about how Phineas had taken her home and spent the morning at her house caring for her by washing egg remains out of her hair and making sure she was warm before coming back home from across the street. Call me a skeptic, but that act of kindness extends well beyond what I'd expect from Phineas's usual selflessness. This sounds like something else. Perhaps he subconsciously feels different for Isabella? Well if so, it's likely that he wouldn't know - as I'd mentioned earlier, he isn't overwhelmingly perceptive. It's a shame how someone who knows so much can know so little...

As if that incidence isn't enough to occupy the mind, there's something else that happened last week while I was at the park. This troubled stranger came and sat next to me; admittedly, he looked rather familiar...

* * *

Monogram:

I've resorted to writing down my recorded thoughts after my palm pilot malfunctioned this morning. So far, this "writing with a pen" thing has made me realize that it's been awhile since I've handwritten anything at all - nevermind written in a journal before. Boy, blast from the past. Technology has really rubbed off on an old man.

This isn't that bad, but I miss those unnecessary faces you can make with colons and parentheses and such. What did Carl call those? Emoti...Emoticans? Those things are very hip - fun when you need them. It just isn't the same when writing emoticons with a pen and lined paper. Sucks the fun right out of it.

:) - that one is a smiley face. :D -this one is a much happier smiley face. See? This is why I miss my palm pilot.

What I was going to record today on my palm pilot device is something that's come up recently. It involves an agent's whereabouts and slight personal matters as well.

As an authority figure of OWCA, I don't like not knowing where my agents are at all times. When they aren't available for duty by the time I call them, it either means that an agent is trapped or that an agent has neglected their duties. This means it's time for desperate measures to be taken. To a degree, missing out on a mission or a call from a commanding officer is considered misconduct and a breach of the OWCA agent oath, which is punishable by stripping away an agent's resources and relocating them instantly to avoid the possible exposure of the organization. We haven't had to do this since 1998, but there have been a few close calls. There's always the worrisome risk of rogue agents, which is definitely something we keep under close speculation...

Especially when that possible rogue agent is my own son.

I don't normally take down personal memos on my palm pilot, but since I'm writing in a journal, I don't see any harm in using it.

This past week, Monty has been failing to show up on time for his missions. I've had to send in a replacement for him four times already and even got a phone call from Dr. Roddenstein about his frequent absences... I'm beginning to wonder if it's the same situation goes for school - if he's been playing hooky with his college classes. They would've never accepted that kind of behavior at...

...The Academy...

But what else could he be doing? School and the OWCA has always been the center of his life! Now I have to put him on yellow alert because of these recent irresponsible habits of his. I never thought I'd see the day when my own son would put the Monogram name in yellow alert. I am mildly disappointed in him. I say mildly because - well - at least it isn't orange yet. Orange is a sinister color and makes me uncomfortable. Still, I worry about him. I hope that this rebellious behavior is only temporary, otherwise I'll have to make him turn in his badge.

I was just informed by Carl that I can access my palm pilot after all. I apparently sat on it and turned it off.

Monogram out.

But I...guess I don't really have to say that, this being a journal and all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! So what's going on with Monty? What happened between Ferb and that "familiar stranger" at the park? What will happen when Phineas goes back to school? What's going on with all the other characters?! So many things are happening!**

**Reviewer responses! **

****For all users - expect an inbox message concerning your reviews!**

**Anonymous users:**

**woodland5:** Ooh, thank you! And as for Buford...maybehhhh... ;)

**PNFAA LOVR:** Hmm... interesting. Is there a reason why you'd like to suggest him?

* * *

**Thanks so much for your patience, guys! Stick around! I hope to update really soon, promise!**

**-Blythe**


	13. Lawrence confesses

**Hello, strangers!**

**Wow, guys. I'm literally soooo sorry this is so late. Seriously. I COULD blame it on the theater production I was in that required really long rehearsals or the two proms I went to or the amount of things I've been preparing for my high school graduation, but when it all comes down to it, my reason for my lack of updates is this:**

**I had writer's block. Big time. And when I have writer's block, I don't force myself to write because it ends up sounds underwhelming and disappointing. Wouldn't you rather read a *good* chapter rather than one that was hastily written? I know I would.**

**So I'm very, very sorry about the lateness of this update! I made this chapter extra long to make up for my tardy! **

**This update's winner from the polls was: LAWRENCE! :D (he was a challenge to write, but I tried my best!)**

**Thanks SO much for being patient with me! And for those of you who asked, no, I'm not giving up on this story, don't you worry!**

**Hope you like!**

**-Blythe**

* * *

Phineas:

There's a nasty bruise beginning at the bridge of my nose and I think it might have something to do with my nose being broken, but I only just found it this morning after I took a shower. Every time I look at it in the mirror, it seems to get darker and darker. It's the most peculiar color, too - like a purplish-red mix. I'm not entirely sure if there's even a name for that color... If there is, I don't think I could pinpoint it on a color wheel since it changes so often. Well, at least it doesn't hurt much anymore! It make my nose look a little crooked, but at least it doesn't hurt! I've been told that I have to just wait until the bruising goes away, which means I have to hold back on exposing it to ice too much. Well, I wouldn't do that anyway - I get this terrible brain freeze when I put anything cold anywhere near it.

The school nurse tells me I have the most unusual facial structure she's ever seen on a boy. She always says things to her assistant like: "Big noss, boy! Like veezemane!" and, "zeis boy, he remind me of ze greyhound dog!" I don't always know what she means, but I get such a kick out of listening to her talk! I don't really know where she's from, but she has this really strong accent. She pronounces "w's" differently, making words like "with" sound like "vith" - like the way a German accent is portrayed.

The only problem is that when speaking to her, it's best to simplify what you say very carefully so you don't confuse her. When I told her my nose was broken, she had to repeat what I was saying almost like she was translating it. She also does this really aggressive thing where she grabs my face and brings it down toward her faster than I have a chance to explain what's wrong with me. This wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't barely five feet tall and if I didn't tower so much over her. Her fingertips always tend to leave an impression on my skin.

Despite her fascination with my face, she never seems to remember my name. She calls me "veezemane boy" instead. I don't know what that means.

I think she might be Polish...but if someone told me I was wrong, I wouldn't be surprised. Maybe she's some kind of Lithuanian? Ukrainian, maybe? Well, whatever the case, listening to her talking is pretty cool.

* * *

You know, I came up with a profound discovery this week - people can be so kind and caring in high school, contrary to Hollywood's depiction of it. In the movies, it seems cruel and full of gossiping people and bullies and cliques - a really challenging crowd to be around. Maybe I'm the only one who thinks this, but that's not how it's been for me at all! Everyone's been so good to me ever since I came back to school! Just this morning a complete stranger offered to carry my books for me on my way to class! And that's not the only thing: the whole cheer squad made me a handmade card saying that they hope I feel better!

I mean, I was never sick, but the thought was touching. They seemed to care an awful lot about my nose, bombarding me with questions like: "What happened?" "who did this?" "does it still hurt?" and "what does it feel like?" They even asked if I needed ice or an escort to for the day! I declined, of course, but it was still really nice of them to ask! I sure wish I could do something nice for them in return...

Though despite their manner of kindness, something was odd - Isabella wasn't with the rest of the cheerleaders and didn't sign the card they'd addressed to me. She did say she was initiated on to the squad, right? I wasn't just imagining it, was I?

Oh, that's silly! Of course she did! I was there. But still, I find it odd that she wasn't with the rest of them. I wonder if she didn't show up to school today, but it doesn't seem like she would... She still comes over to my house after school, so maybe I should talk to her then.

Speaking of visitors, I almost forgot to mention something really strange that happened Monday and Tuesday while I stayed at home. Buford came over at around 2:15 in the afternoon. He rang the doorbell, but when I came to answer the door, he said he must have the wrong house. I just don't get it! When we were kids, Buford came over to my house every day in the summer! Why would he not recognize my house? I find it even stranger that he rang the doorbell two days in a row and said the same thing!

Huh. Must be a coincidence! Maybe he needs to get his eyes checked...?

Man, I really miss the days when I could ride my bike. Ever since this concussion, I haven't been allowed to get much exercise. Mom even throws a fit whenever I come down the stairs without someone watching to make sure I don't take a tumble. (It happens more often than it used to, so I guess it's not an unreasonable request!.)

I used to go on bike rides three times a week; one on Monday, one on Thursdays, and the last early on Saturday mornings, which are the days when I bike the furthest given more time. It's the time I spend all alone with nothing but nature and my thoughts. I don't think about schoolwork or stressing about the future, I don't think about things I need to get done or tests to study for. I think about family, good times, summer, friends, Isab-...uh, inventing... things that I normally try keeping out of my head while I'm trying to focus in school. Sometimes the mind can only handle one thing at a time, especially with everything that's happened lately.

You'd be surprised at how amazing Danville looks in the morning. Sometimes when no one else is awake, I slip away a couple of hours before school starts and take a trip to the reservoir to watch the sky at 6am. The only thing you can hear is the sound of the water rushing over the rocks and the brush of wind against the trees. It's so serene - a perfect place to go and think when there's a lot on my mind. I think I'll take my journal sometime and write there.

It's a shame nobody else is ever around that early to watch the sky. Then again, 6am is pretty early for most, so I guess it's a little out of the ordinary for someone my age to want to wake up at 5am for a walk. It's always worth it, though. The world is just waking up.

Oh, that's the doorbell! It's probably Isabella.

* * *

Lawrence:

February 4th

Today's word of the day: Parsimonious. Par-si-mon-i-ous, adj. Meaning frugal or stingy. Reluctance for spending. Used in a sentence: Hugh was viewed as a parsimonious man among several of his colleagues, choosing to reserve his need for spending and therefore never falling victim to the consequences of frivolity.

February 5th

Today's word of the day: Incongruity. In-con-gru-ity, n. Plural- Incongruities. The state or condition of being incongruous. Incongruous (root word) def: 1. discrepant, absurd, ridiculous 2. inharmonious 3. contradictory. Used in a sentence: The untimely manner of Hal's unemployment was incongruous - who had ever heard of being fired on Christmas Eve?

February 6th

Today's word of the day: Puerile. Puer-ile, adj. Latin root word: puerilis, meaning child. Latin root word 'puer' means "boy." Definition: youthful, childish, naive, premature, juvenile, silly. Used in a sentence: Though accelerated in an academic standpoint as well as scientifically, Phineas's mind was puerile when it came to certain biological parts of life, therefore making it difficult for others to explain to him why adolescent life is entirely different from childhood in physical ways as well as emotional.

My, my... I bought this journal just a few months back at the beginning of December at Danville's annual winter festival and it's already nearly filled. I don't think I'll have enough space to continue to use this as a vocabulary diary much longer. Might as well tear the last page out.

There, that's better. I rather I start fresh in a new journal than worry about being cut off by lack of space. I suppose it'd be a good idea to look around for a different one whenever I go shopping with Linda and the boys. For now, I'll just file this on the shelf next to my other fourteen vocabulary journals I've filled in the past.

Such lovely things, journals... and what a relaxing hobby journal writing is! Admittedly I'm used to using paper to jot notes down rather than the goings-on in my head. I guess that's because...well, I don't believe there's much to be written down! I don't find anything in my life interesting enough to put down on a page, but of course that isn't saying that I don't have excitement in my life, just that things around here are going at a steady pace for now. The house is quiet with the boys at school for much of the day and Candace in college, so the only two really around are Linda and Perry. Even so, Linda keeps herself busy when she can and doesn't come to help out at work as much as she used to because she's taking care of Candace. And Perry, well... I'm afraid there's only so much an old platypus can do other than sleep and meander about aimlessly.

Though time passes at a leisurely pace, I'm fairly certain that with Candace expecting her first child, the coming months are bound to be full of preparation and planning. I lose my hair the more I think about being a grandfather! I haven't even greyed and yet Linda and I have already started making calls about Candace's baby shower! Sometimes it's hard to believe the kids have grown up as fast as they have!

Speaking of growing up, I do believe Phineas is having difficulty transitioning into his pubescent adulthood. Naturally, I don't often comment on clumsiness - the trait had stayed long with Candace at that age and it's not normally surprising to find a young man or woman getting a bruise here or there from falling over themselves. What I do worry about, however, is Phineas's lack of knowledge about what's happening to him... and I'm afraid that's an error on my part.

You see, back when Phineas was thirteen, Linda asked me to sit down with him and explain to him what would be happening when he finally hit the age when he would undergo his first series of growth spurts. She didn't just mean a basic summary of what was going to come after that (i.e voice changes, facial hair, broadening of muscle and bone structure...) but also about...well, relationships between men and women and the chemistry that goes on between them in more - how shall I say - intimate circumstances.

Yes, I'm afraid that's right. I neglected to inform my own son about human sexuality.

In truth, I never thought I would need to! Ferb seemed to have figured it out at an early age (I was afraid to ask how) and if Linda knew that I'd waited so long to tell Phineas, she'd do it herself. But I don't want that to be the case - it's a father's job to teach his son about this sort of thing.

Eventually Phineas will need to know about adult life and I'll need to outcome whatever is driving my hesitance and explain it to him. I just hope he's not too confused or curious about the subject as it is...

* * *

Vanessa:

This entire week has been perfect! Totally and completely unreal. You know me - I'm not the type of person that is easily amused by just anything and I've been told I can be hard to please. But something must've happened this week to make Monty completely change from being hard to live with to hard to live without...

It started on Saturday morning when I woke up to find a bouquet of black roses in a vase next to my bed. Anyone who understands me knows that I'm normally not into flowers - they make a mess and they're never the color I like and they're just...well, not for me. But these flowers were so nicely groomed that I couldn't help but appreciate them.

It didn't end there, though. When I went into the kitchen to put more water in the vase, Monty was there cooking me french toast and scrambled eggs. I don't know why he came back to our apartment after we fought a week ago, but it's like something changed him. When he saw me, he smiled and said, "Morning, Vanessa. I made breakfast," as if we'd never fought to begin with! I even asked him when we sat down to eat why he was acting this way. I mean, it's just so unlike him! He just smiled and shrugged like he was keeping some secret, but I decided not to question why he was there. I mean, he still had a key to the apartment since we'd been living together for a while, but it's not like him to just act like nothing happened. Whatever, I guess it's not that big of a deal.

Anyway, the rest of the day was like that: we went driving together around Danville, we went skating, we went down to the lake and had a picnic at Danville Pond... it was unreal! Not once were we interrupted by his watch! In fact, he wasn't even wearing his watch; y'know, his secret agent intercom watch! We actually spent the entire day together without once being interrupted by a call from the OWCA. It wasn't just Tuesday, either - it was every day this week so far! Did he get kicked out of the OWCA or something? Am I dreaming?

Well I hope I'm not because since then, he moved back into our apartment and he's spent all of his time with me! He asks me what I feel like doing when we wake up, if I'm up for doing certain activities, what he could make me for breakfast, lunch and dinner, he listens to me when I talk and genuinely sounds interested... it's like it's not even the same Monty!

Right now, he's out getting groceries for tonight's dinner. He insisted I go with him, but I said I wanted to stay home and rest a little after we went on that long walk earlier today, but I really just wanted to write about how happy I am about this week so far! That's right, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is on cloud nine! I never smile for more than a few seconds, so the muscles in my face actually hurt a little bit from how much I've been smiling this week.

I finally feel like someone cares enough about me, y'know? I was wrong about Monty. He really did care about making me happy this whole time! This week, he has proven to be so much more sensitive about my needs than I thought.

* * *

Jeremy:

Okay, I'm officially worried about Candace. I know I said I was last time I wrote, but I'm even more concerned now.

When I visited the house earlier this week, Candace opened the door to her house wearing six layers of clothing. Six. I mean, I know it's February, but even so... it's not even that cold outside. Definitely not cold enough to wear six layers of clothing. She seemed particularly neurotic, pulling me from the doorway into the kitchen and starting conversation about bizarre topics like orange juice and why it's definitely not a good idea for her to not wear six layers of clothing. It isn't that I'm questioning what her interests are these days or her fashion sense as of late, but I know Candace. I know when she's hiding something or lying.

I tried my hardest not to show it, but I was getting more and more frustrated the crazier she got - not at her, but more because I was frustrated at me for not being able to tell whether she wanted me to be around or not. I sat there at the table for what seemed like forever. You see, if I ask her what's wrong, I know she's going to lie and say something completely outlandish or assure me over and over that absolutely nothing is going on. If I tried finding out why she's acting this way, I know she'd only avoid me even more. But if I just ignore it and play along, I know it'll only make it harder for her to reveal to me whatever the problem is...

I'm really at a loss right now. What do I do? Nobody seems to be letting me in on anything and I'm beginning to get worried - more worried than I was before. I'm afraid I'm losing her.

I'm running out of options. Fast.

* * *

Isabella:

_"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro broke Phineas Flynn's nose! Did you hear? She's such a hostile person! Quick, nobody sit next to her or include her in anything!"_

Yeah, I just know that this is what everyone's saying whenever I go anywhere on school grounds. Ever since that day, word got around quickly and now nobody wants to even make eye contact with me in the hallway. Whenever I go to my government class, somebody actually puts an entire stack of books on the all the available seats to keep me from sitting down. Then, biology is even worse because people throw pencil erasers and paper clips at me throughout the entire class time until the bell rings. I even get shoved against lockers when I walk down the hall in between classes! It's like I've become the official bullying target of Danville High within the course of one week! I've never been bullied before, nevermind six or more times in a day!

I was supposed to have cheer practice today, but no one showed up. In fact, I didn't see any of them at school today at all. I guess they could've all been out for the day because of a field trip or preoccupied with school work.

….or maybe they're all just avoiding me. I wouldn't be surprised.

Right now, I'm on the bus ride home from school, so my handwriting might be a little shakier than usual. When I get off, I'll be going over to Phineas's house like I've been doing all week.

It's actually the best part of my day to go and cook with Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher and sitting down and talking to Phineas. Recently, he seems to have gotten more comfortable around me and I think he may even enjoy my company as much as I enjoy his! It's easier now to make fun of everything that's been happening recently, seeing as everything that had happened last Saturday was so unfortunate and unlikely, it was funny! It's like we've made amends with what was falling apart in our friendship. I don't want to speak too soon, though - I've been terrible luck this week.

I could be wrong, after all. He could just be pitying me because no one else seems to want to be anywhere near me. Whatever the case, I'm just glad to have somewhere to go after school instead of going hope and moping about what a miserable time I've been having at school.

Speaking of misery, the people behind me just stuck gum in my hair. _Don't cry, Isabella, don't cry..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! So what do you guys think? What's happening with that cheer squad? Do Phineas and Isabella seem to be getting a little closer? What happened to Monty to make him change so significantly? When will Candace tell Jeremy what's happening?**

**To all my wonderful reviewers, thank you so much for being so patient and supportive! :) Y'all are tremendous. I'll respond to reviews next update so you guys don't get bombarded with inbox messages!**

**Lastly, to all who are requesting Django, I'm working on it! I just gotta find the right scenario for him. **

****Ps. I figured I'd mention this: I've been doing a lot of co-writing work with a fellow P&F fanfic author and good friend of mine, ****bilaterus. So far we've written some pretty cool - albeit unusual - stuff, so if you guys are looking for an interesting read, check it out! Plus, he's pretty awesome, soooo...**

* * *

**Thanks, guys! I plan to update by Friday night since all my busy work is out of the way! :)**

**Don't forget to check out the polls!**

**See ya next time!**

**-Blythe**


	14. Django Unchains

**Hey guys! Like the name of my new chapter? It's a movie reference. Hehehe. Anywho...**

**Sorry for ANOTHER late chapter. I promise, I'm not usually late about many things - especially not updates! I'm graduating next week and I've just been doing a lot of stuff.**

**Okay, anyway, the character choice via Polls was: NORM! :D**

**Thanks for those who helped me out by voting! It was actually hard for me to decide this time about the guest character choice, but the poll helped! Thanks!**

**Following this chapter, I will be writing another one-shot for the events that take place. Keep your eyes open for it for the next few days!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Reviews are super appreciated but please be civil!**

**-Blythe**

* * *

Norm:

HI! I'M NORM. TODAY IT IS PARTIALLY CLOUDY AND SUNNY. IT IS A WARM 79 DEGREES FAHRENHEIT. I THINK I'LL GO FOR A LEISURELY STROLL.

I LIKE TO HEAR THE BIRDS SING WHEN I GO ON MY WALKS BECAUSE IT'S PLEASING TO MY SOUND RECEPTORS. THEY SOUND VERY PLEASANT AND CHEERFUL. CARBON-BASED ORGANISMS ARE SO PEACEFUL ON DAYS LIKE THESE.

OH, HOW NICE. A BOY AND HIS FATHER ARE PLAYING CATCH TOGETHER IN THE PARK. I THINK I WILL POLITELY ASK THEM IF I CAN PARTAKE IN THEIR JOYFUL ACTIVITY.

WHOOPS! LOOKS LIKE THAT WASN'T A VERY GOOD IDEA. THEY RAN AWAY IN MORTAL TERROR. I WISH DAD WOULD PLAY CATCH WITH ME LIKE A REGULAR FATHER WOULD WITH HIS SON AND/OR DAUGHTER. THAT WOULD BE THE BEE'S KNEES. HOWEVER, HE IS BUSY BUILDING ANOTHER ONE OF HIS OMINOUS MACHINES. OH WELL! LOOKS LIKE THERE'LL BE NO PLAYING CATCH FOR ME! TIME TO GO AND VISIT THE RESERVOIR. WHAT ANOTHER EXCITING ACTIVITY.

* * *

Django:

_"Hey guess what, Django? Jenny applied for the Peace Corps today!"_

_"Django! I found out that Jenny's fundraiser for saving the Amazonian Banana Slug is wildly successful!"_

_"Did you hear? Jenny got a letter back from Greenpeace!"_

_"Jenny's charity event is being held this Saturday! Of course you'll be helping! I mean, why wouldn't you?"_

_"You must feel so honored to be Jenny's little brother!"_

JENNY this! JENNY that! Jenny, Jenny, Jenny! Does it even matter that there are _two_ kids in the Brown family? Well it doesn't _seem_ like it sometimes! All anybody seems to remember or care about is Jenny, Jenny, Jenny!

Don't get me wrong - I'm not the type to complain about my sister. In reality, the two of us get along fine. You could even consider us close as far as siblings go. But the constant mentioning of her name nowadays is beginning to give me a headache!

It started when I first got to high school. As it turns out, I ended up with nearly all of Jenny's old high school teachers, which meant I was showered with questions and comments like,_ "what's your sister doing these days?_" and _"you must feel honored to have such an ambitious woman as your sister,"_ and other things like reminding me what a great student she was in her high school days. At first, it didn't bother me nearly at all - in fact, I was happy to pass along the compliments to Jenny during one of our Sunday phone calls. The problem was that the comments didn't stop after that. They continued for ages until Dad started telling the neighbors about what she's up to during her Greenpeace endeavors in Holland. See, that's when things got progressively worse - Jenny was the talk of the whole neighborhood.

_"My little girl's gonna save the world!"_ Dad always says to family friends, _"She's like the Brown family superhero!"_

If I had a dollar for every time my Dad has used that line during conversation, I'd have enough money to put myself through college. ...Okay, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, but still. I'd have a lot of money.

I have absolutely nothing against my sister, but rather I know what her reaction would be if she knew how much of the spotlight she's been in. She wouldn't like it, I can already tell. Knowing how much dad brags about her might even discourage her from coming home knowing how many people - some of them strangers - would smother her with questions about her trip. Jenny's a pretty social person (as she should be, given her dream to be a world activist) but I know for a fact that she's not the type that likes being the center of attention.

Even so, it gets me to thinking; I really wish I had a way to follow in her footsteps without heading down the same path. I wish I was special in my own way - like if I somehow found a way to truly be extraordinary and different. I don't really have any special skills or impressive talents. I don't know what I want to do when I get to college years from now or what my passions in life are and Jenny already had that all figured out before she even entered middle school! Meanwhile, I have no idea what I can give the world. Not a clue!

For now, I'm just Jenny's little brother, that kid who can put his leg behind his head on occasion and play the electric violin. What's so special about that? I'm a dime a dozen.

If only I could do something really amazing like Jenny, maybe I'll figure out what I could contribute to this world, y'know? All I need is one chance - one shot to prove to my Dad that I can make just as much a difference as Jenny does.

I just...haven't figured out what that is just yet.

* * *

Norm:

THERE SEEMS TO BE ABSOLUTELY NO ONE AT THIS RESERVOIR, BUT THERE ARE MANY FLAT STONES HERE THAT ARE PERFECT FOR SKIPPING. MAYBE I WILL BEAT MY RECORD THIS TIME FOR NUMBER OF SKIPS. OH LOOK! A VERY LONELY LOOKING ADOLESCENT BY THAT OAK TREE. I THINK I WILL ASK HIM IF HE WOULD LIKE TO SKIP STONES OR PLAY CATCH WITH ME.

* * *

Isabella:

No matter what kind of day I'm having, Phineas always has a way of making me feel better! When my day has been long and barely survivable, he's the first one with an idea to get me smiling again! Even if I wasn't romantically drawn to him, he'd still be the best friend a girl could have on a cloudy day! After the girls didn't show up for practice, I knew I was going to be in a sour mood. Even on the way home, I can't seem to keep away from trouble.

I came to his house yesterday after another long afternoon of being oppressed by strangers at Danville high, in tears because someone stuck gum in my hair on the bus ride home. When he answered the door, he knew exactly what was going on with me and pulled me into the kitchen to remove the gum like it was second nature to him. When he asked me what happened, I lied and said that I fell asleep on the bus and my hair got in a wad of gum because I didn't want him to worry too much about that things that've been happening. Besides, everything becomes okay when he lets me come over.~ Asking for his help with the gum was a good idea!

Phineas can be so focused sometimes.~

* * *

Phineas:

You know that experiment where you put mentos in a bottle of diet coke and it causes an explosion? I was thinking about that earlier today. How do you suppose someone came up with that? I'll bet it was by accident! Some of the most ground-breaking ideas came from accidents.

I don't really know who eats mentos, but someone must've been doing that while drinking a diet coke when BOOM! Discovery! I wish I could make a discovery that way - without even thinking!

I read somewhere that chocolate chip cookies were created that way. Ruth Wakefield, an inn-keeper's wife was trying to see if she could make chocolate cookies just by making cookie batter and putting chocolate bits in the mix, but they ended up not blending with the rest of the batter and just being baked in as little chips. Thus the birth of the chocolate chip cookie!

Hm...that makes me hungry. I wonder if mom's making anything downstairs. Hmmm...stairs...

Funny thing about stairs...

* * *

Isabella:

Anyway, after several attempts with peanut butter and baby oil, Phineas decided on using an element separation device he'd invented for last year's chemistry convention to pull the gum completely out of my hair without any harm done to the rest of my head. The only trouble was getting the peanut butter out afterwards. I guess that's to be expected, though - home remedies almost never work on the texture of mexican-jewish hair.

We sat by the television and watched old western TV movies until nine. The silence wasn't all that bad, but by the end he began asking me why I wasn't at school with the rest of the girls on the cheer squad. I asked him what he meant by that, seeing as I was at school the whole day and that I didn't see them at all - even when we had cheer practice. I think this confused him; he got a little quieter after that.

I don't mind too much, though! Besides, I haven't told you my favorite part!

For the first time in ages, he walked me home! Granted it's only a few steps since we live across from each other, but it was raining and he insisted on walking me home since I didn't have an umbrella. He's so considerate sometimes... He just takes such good care of me~

La la la~

I think I just disappeared into Phineas land again. Sorry.

We were standing on the front steps of my house for what seemed like hours just talking. We haven't done something like that since...well...it's been a really long time!

While we were walking that short distance, Phineas told me something that made my whole day better! No, not my day - my whole week! He said that sometimes he wakes up early and visits the reservoir around 6am when the weather is nice. That's by the northern end of Danville park, which is near where I visit so early in the morning! What are the odds that we've been visiting Danville around the same hours to watch the sky? It almost seems impossible, but it made me so happy!

Maybe this could mean that we can visit Danville Park together sometime! Should I ask him to meet me there? The reservoir is so pretty in the morning, but I probably haven't visited as often as he has... I mean, I really want to ask him, but I'm afraid of him saying no because of all the things that've happened recently - you know, with the whole breaking his nose and all that. He wouldn't reject an invitation with a friend, would he? It doesn't seem like something he'd do. Besides, we've been hanging out a lot since then during the time I came over to help take care of him. He's all healed now, but we've made a habit out of hanging out after school and doing homework like we did back in middle school!

Still though...I worry about messing this up and complicating our relationship more than it is! It seems like these accidents and horrible circumstances are bringing us closer together, but I'm so afraid something's going to happen to make everything awkward again!

Wait a moment, no! I should not live in doubt! I have no reason to be afraid of something that might not even happen! A fireside girl is optimistic and determined, so I need to take a chance and stop hiding behind "what if this happens" or "what about that."

That solves it! I'm going a back to Phineas's house tomorrow and asking him to meet me sometime in Danville park! Yes!

* * *

Norm:

LOOKS LIKE TODAY TURNED OUT LESS LONELY THAN IT USUALLY IS. I'M BACK AT DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED, BUT I AM LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW WITH SATISFACTION BECAUSE I FEEL REFRESHED BY TODAY'S ACTIVITIES.

I MADE A FRIEND TODAY! CONTRARY TO EVERYTHING DOCTOR DOOF HAS TOLD ME ABOUT HOW I WILL NEVER MAKE FRIENDS BECAUSE I'M A COLD, EMPTY, MECHANICAL BOX OF SCREWS AND BOLTS, I MANAGED TO GET ALONG FINE WITH MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND. AS IT TURNS OUT, WE ARE A LOT ALIKE WHEN IT COMES TO WANTING TO FEEL MORE VALUED.

* * *

Django:

You wouldn't believe what happened to me when I was at the park today! I know this sounds crazy and completely illogical, but I met someone today and he's...not exactly human. In fact, he's a giant robot! And his name is Norm!

I know how this may sound impossible and if I don't anyone, they'd think I've gone out of my mind, but I think me and the robot got along really well! Well, despite the fact that he's eight feet tall and I'm significantly shorter and not nearly as broad and menacing...and also that he runs on squirrel power and has to stay away from chestnut trees and evergreens. Other than that, we got along fine. In fact, he wanted to come and hang out tomorrow by the same spot.

Norm said that he's been having the same trouble as me. Both of us are trying to prove ourselves to a person whose world seems to revolve around our siblings.

But OH MAN! If you could SEE this robot! Wouldn't it be the coolest thing ever if he could fly me around Danville?! Or maybe I won't need to worry about taking the bus to school anymore or the bullies on the football team! What if he has built-in rockets that can go super fast or the ability to break through walls? Oh man! That would be sweet!

I'll be seeing him in the park tomorrow again where we'll be playing more catch. I just gotta remember to bring my baseball glove!

Tomorrow can't come soon enough.

* * *

Norm:

IN A WAY, MY HUMAN ACQUAINTANCE AND I ARE SIMILAR. OUR DADS MAKE THINGS THAT ARE CONFUSING TO OTHER PEOPLE. HIS DAD IS AN ARTIST WHILE MINE IS A HAREBRAINED EVIL SCIENTIST WHICH MEANS THE SIMILARITIES ARE UNCANNY!

AT FIRST, MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND RAN AWAY IN HORROR AT MY GIANT METAL EXTERIOR, BUT ONCE I INTRODUCED MYSELF, I THINK THINGS WENT SMOOTHLY FROM THERE. WE HAD A PLEASANT CONVERSATION. IT WAS AN ENJOYABLE EXPERIENCE.

I'M BEGINNING TO THINK THAT I'M CAPABLE OF MAKING FRIENDS AFTER ALL!

* * *

Phineas:

...and that's my theory on how the invention of the modern day doorknob was indirectly inspired by the practical architecture of the Byzantine era!

Wow, I think my wrist is getting cramped from all this writing. This journal writing thing actually helps with problem-solving and expression more than I thought it would! Who would think that a simple journal can help sort out issues without having to make a machine to do it for me? If I'd known that before, I would've had a journal with me all the time instead of having to make as many inventions!

...Nah, scratch that. Building is fun. So is productivity. Doing stuff is cool, especially when it involves doing the impossible!

* * *

Candace just came into my room and said she, mom, and Ferb are going baby shopping this evening. I can't say I've ever done something like that, but I'm guessing it's something girls do more often than guys. It sounds like it'd be a lot of fun, though! I get really excited when I think about meeting my future niece! It hasn't really been long enough in her pregnancy to be able to tell if the baby's a boy or a girl, but I figured that since we've already met Candace's daughter fifteen years in the future, we already know the gender. Mom might not understand how or why we know...Eh, if the idea of time travel doesn't sell, I guess Candace could always play the "Mother's instinct" card.

Speaking of Candace, she seemed awfully panicked last time I saw her when I went downstairs for supper. She's becoming really jumpy lately - especially when someone mentions Jeremy. When she came into my room a moment ago, it was like she was in a real hurry to go baby shopping on such a short notice. I wonder why she's so antsy. Must be a hormone thing.

I'll have to be getting ready in a few minutes, so I'll wrap this up. Mom asked me if I wanted to bring a friend with us while we went shopping at the baby store, so I'm planning on asking Isabella to come with me. It'll be on short notice, but I just thought that after the tough days she seems to be having, she might like to do something since we seem to have a good time when we're together. Isabella and the girls on the squad must not hang out with each other as much as I thought they did. That's a little strange...

Looks like I'd better get going now. Girls like baby shopping, right? I think I'll swing by Isabella's right now.

* * *

Baljeet:

I cannot believe I am saying this, but...

I HAVE MADE THE TEAM! I HAVE MADE THE TEAM!

When I tried out, I never would have dreamed that I would actually make it on the team, but I am writing with this pen, on this paper, as an official member of the Danville High School Basketball Team!

I DO NOT KNOW HOW, BUT I AM ON THE DANVILLE HIGH BASKETBALL TEAM!

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED- (MWAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!)**

* * *

**Thanks, y'all! And a big thank you to everyone who's voted on the polls! It was tremendously helpful.**

**Soooo what will happen when Phinny and Izzy go shopping for baby stuffs? Why is Candace acting jumpy? What's going on with Vanessa, Ferb, and Monty? What will Perry Discover? What will Doof do about Vanessa? What will Monogram do about Monty? What's gonna happen with Buford's crush on Linda? What will happen now that Baljeet's on the team? What's up Cheyenne's sleeves?**

**Why are there so many questions to be answered?! Find out next chapter!**

**Now on to the (long awaited) Reviewer responses!:**

**Whythis, MassiveSinger, Guest 2, Alapest:** Thank yooooou! TwT The encouragement makes me feel all happy inside! Yay!

**woodland5:** Oh...my Glob. I exploded when I read your suggestion. I am SO doing a Thomas and Marie journal edition now. Omg. Squee! New project! Now all I gotta do is come up with a genius plot! :D Thank you so much!

**14AmyChan:** I think everyone in this grand world needs relationship advice from Ferbman. The dude's a ladies man in the best way possible ;)

**Axis22:** Your reviews make me smile because it's like I'm reading your very thought process as you're reading my story! XD I get a real kick out of it! Oh, by the way, this chapter was the ever-awaited Django chapter, so I hope you liked it!

**Ryan Stoppable**: First, thanks for your reviews on this story in particular AND on the stories I've co-written with bilaterus. It's good to see a faithful viewer (no matter how bad I've been recently with keeping up!) Second, IKR? Isabellaaaaa stahp saying it can't get worseee. It always doessss.

**Steph.107:** I know you may feel negative about the review you wrote, but it actually gave me several ideas about what I should clear up within the future chapters! Don't worry about hurting my feelings! It's good to get feedback. :)

**kirius george:** First, I giggled at your username. It's like "curious george" but it's...it's...yeah, different. :D And yeah, I know! Writer's block is the worst!

**TheCartoonFanatic01:** Boooooy whatchu talkin' bout?! You update fairly regularly! You're totally good at being on time! ...As far as I've noticed... But it's the worst feeling ever knowing that people are waiting to see the update.

**phineas81707**: lol! I figured "Why not just make Ferb the knowledgable one in these next few chapters? What's the harm in that? Ferb knows adult stuff." I lol'd a little while writing it!

**Shadouge-and-Silvaze4ever:** I was so happy to read this! I got all smiley and everything. x3 Thanks for the enormously uplifting note there! Sorry the updates are so far apart as of recently, but it'll get better! Thanks a bunches!

**PianoMan5**: No, and that's the worst part about bullying at high school and rumors - they're NEVER justified. It's really sad writing Isabella getting picked on so much, but I like to think I even it out with Phineas taking care of her afterwards. x3

**ChipmunkfanNo.1**: I always love seeing your reviews! Thank you for once again taking the time to read my story and tell me what you think. I appreciate it so much. :)

**bilaterus:** Oh darling, you never cease to speak your mind, do you? :P *massive sigh* Love, do you know how hard it is to write Vanessa? It's basically like this: pick little things to get upset over, and then totally disregard everything that is WORTHY of getting upset over and simply put : "whatever." Also, forget about writing her as a happy person - it doesn't happen! Urgh, she's so frustratinngggg. Anyway, I'm so glad you took time out of that busy schedule of yours to review my humble little story. :P Oh, and good luck with your stories as well! What were they called again? Doof's Evil Phinbella Story? Oh, and that other nonsense one that you're writing with that girl? 4th Wall? Hope the two of you are doing splendid. :P

* * *

**Thanks for all the patience and support! Next chapter will hopefully be updated quicker, assuming graduation stuff doesn't get in the way!**

**ALSO: That one-shot will be posted in a few days, so keep your eyes open! Poll will be open again, too!**

**Till next time, stick around!**

**-Blythe**


End file.
